Siempre contigo
by gatokaya
Summary: Terence y Tinkerbell son mejores amigos, aunque tal vez un poco mas de amistad hay en el fondo... ¿ Acaso la transformaccion en humano hara que estos dos den el paso? Capitulo 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, ambientes y cualquier cosa que haya creado Disney fairies, lamentablemente no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran, en la película Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure , Tinkerbell y Terence hubieran quedado juntos :3 y no solamente como " Mejores amigos" ¬¬

* * *

El sol asomaba por las ventanas de los hogares de las hadas Pixie Hollow, anunciando el nuevo día que llegaba; las hadas con talento de agua se levantaban para cubrir de rocío las telarañas , las hadas de la luz tomaban los primeros rayos de sol matutino , las hadas del jardín despertaban a las flores para que abrieran sus adormecidos capullos y saludaran al día con sus fragantes y coloridos pétalos, las hadas de los animales se dedicaban a juguetear con las criaturas más pequeñas del boque o a enseñarle a volar a algún pichón primerizo y las hadas artesanas comenzaban sus labores del día martillando y creando nuevos utensilios y objetos para ayudar en su labor a otras hadas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un hogar en forma de tetera , descansa en su lecho una rubia de tez acaramelada, mientras su rostro es acariciado por suaves ases de luz que comienzan a cubrir los delicados párpados causando que la rubia abriera sus ojos perezosamente.

-Mmhh…- Un quejido se escapa de sus labios mientras estira los brazos quitándose el sopor- Que hora es…? - La rubia voltea a ver el reloj- Oh no! Se me hace tarde! Hada Mary se enfadará si no cumplo con mis tareas!- de un brinco salta de la cama metiéndose rápidamente en el cuarto de baño y en menos de un minuto salir alistada en camino al taller.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tinkerbell?- una mujer de contextura rígida y de pelo castaño tomado en tomate pregunta.

-No hada Mary- Responde un chico delgado, de cabello castaño rebelde y con gafas que hacían ver sus ojos enormes.

-Ash!- Bufa molesta – Hay mucho trabajo en el taller hoy y a esta jovencita se le ocurre llegar tarde.

-Hada Mary!- Una fina voz llama al hada para llamar su atención.

-Tinkerbell! Llegas tarde!

-Lo siento hada Mary…es que me he quedado dormida, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ahora ¡Toma ese martillo y comienza a trabajar, hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy! –Hada Mary toma su ábaco y se retira.

La rubia toma su martillo y dispone su lugar en la mesa de trabajo mientras juguetea con las piezas de lo que próximamente será un dispensador de bellotas para las ardillas.

-Descuida Bellabell, tu sabes como Hada Mary se pone cuando las cosas no salen como ella espera- La anima su amigo que trabajaba en la mesa de vecina.

-Lo se Bobble, lo se…- Comienza a ensamblar las partes del dispensador – Hubiera querido haber dormido un poco más…- dice con pereza mientras un bostezo se le escapa.

-Eso es lo que todos quisiéramos Bellabell ¡Pero el trabajo de un artesano nunca espera!- dice sonriendo Bobble

-Lo sé, y Clank?- Comienza a mirar a los lados al notar la ausencia de su otro amigo.

-Fue a hacer unas entregas con Queso-

-Ah…- termina de armar el primer dispensador- Y que tal?- dice mostrándole su trabajo a su compañero

-¡Bastante bien!

-¡Genial! Porque me quedan 19 más por hacer…- Esto último lo dice con desgano…

-¡Ya verás que la mañana se te pasará rápido Bellabell!- la anima Bobble mientras el martilla unas cuantas teteras.

-Eso espero…- sigue martillando y ensamblando las piezas

* * *

Un chico de cabellos rubios y piel dorada vuela de regreso al almacén después de una larga mañana de trabajo, repartiendo polvillo dorado a todas las hadas de Pixie Hollow.

-Uf… Listo Hada Gary, ya he repartido todas las entregas de hoy-Dice apoyando su codo sobre la mesa del almacén.

-¿También la de los exploradores?- Se voltea un hombre gordinflón con bigote y cabellos castaños que estaba contabilizando las entregas.

-Así es Hada Gary…-

-¡Bueno Terence! - revisa su lista- Parece que ya has terminado tu trabajo de hoy ¡puedes marcharte!

-¡Ok! ¡Muchas gracias Hada Gary! – Terence toma su morral y emprende el vuelo por Pixie Hollow , al pasar por una amplia pradera ve a unas cuantas hadas de todos los talentos jugando "corre que te atrapo" ,un juego común entre las hadas.- ¡Hey! ¡Ese es el juego preferido de Tink! Iré por ella, de seguro querrá venir – Sigue su vuelo con dirección a la casa de Tinkerbell.

* * *

-Parecía que esos dispensadores no se terminarían nunca…- Tinkerbell recién llegaba a la entrada de su hogar, para poder descansar el resto del día y poder relajarse…solo tenía que girar la perilla de la puerta y podría descanzar…

-¡Tink! Hey!- Una voz familiar la llama

-Y yo que quería descanzar…- dice para sí misma en forma de reproche y se voltea - ¡Terence! ¿Qué hay?- Responde al saludo

-Hola Tink,Cuando venía de camino vi que en la pradera están jugando a "Corre que te atrapo" y como a ti te gusta tanto ese juego pensé que te gustaría venir ¿ y que dices?

-¿Corre que te atrapo?- Mira la perilla de la puerta para luego voltear a Terence y soltar la perilla- ¿En la pradera? ¡Genial! Qué esperas vámonos!- Toma de la mano a Terence mientras lo jala a toda prisa en dirección a la pradera.

Al llegar a la pradera las hadas del jardín la " llevaban" y trataban de atrapar a las otras hadas haciendo crecer helechos y enredaderas.

-¡Hey! ¡Tink , Terence! ¿Vienen a jugar también?- la serena voz de Silvermist los recibe

-Uhum - Asiente Tink

-¡Estupendo! Es turno de las hadas del jardín… ¡Woa!- Silvermist casi es atrapada por una enredadera que surgía bajo sus pies pero la esquivó por un pelo-¡ Suerte!- Silvermist se aleja del lugar para esconderse entre unos arbustos de fresas.

-¡Tink! ¡Corre! – Terence advierte a Tinkerbell al ver que un hada del jardín los seguía haciendo crecer enredaderas y espesas plantas.

-¡Separémonos!- sugiere Tink

Ambos toman dirección contraria y escuchan un grito.

-¡Es el turno de las hadas del agua!- anuncia un hada del jardín al haber tocado al hada.

Terence que se encontraba a poca distancia de un hada del agua, así que tomo rápidamente distancia mientras el hada formaba una gota de agua entre sus manos y se acercaba peligrosamente, Terence se alejaba poco a poco, tomando su distancia para luego salir volando a toda velocidad mientras el hada del agua lo perseguía lazándole gotas de agua que Terence por poco esquivaba , en un momento la lluvia de gotas cesan y Terence se voltea para ver si el hada dejo de perseguirlo, pero al voltearse un chorro de agua le llega de lleno en la espalda junto con un grito.

-¡Las hadas del polvillo la llevan! –El hada del agua dice triunfante

Terence se sacudía el agua que goteaba de sus alas para luego mirar a su alrededor y ver como el resto de las hadas se alejaban de él y de las hadas y hombres halcón del polvillo,fijo su próxima presa, Tinkerbell que se veía distraída en un árbol cercano era la presa perfecta así que se abalanzó contra ella.

Tinkerbell estaba apoyada contra un tronco mientras miraba a la nada distraída.

-¡Las hadas del polvillo la llevan! – Un grito de un hada del agua se escucha

-¿Ah? -Tink al escuchar el cambio de talento miro hacia arriba y vió a Terence que casi se le venía encima para atraparla, dio un salto por la impresión echándose hacia atrás mientras escapaba de Terence que lo seguía por muy poca distancia.

-¡No te escaparás! – Le grita desde atrás Terence mientras la seguía.

-¡Eso lo veremos! –Tinkerbell responde con una suave risa mientras pasaba por entre hojas, helechos y troncos huecos. Tink seguía su carrera a gran velocidad hasta que sintió que Terence ya no la seguía, así que voltea hacia atrás para revisar, pero en eso una hoja se cruza en su camino, haciéndola chocar para luego caer.

-¡Tink! - La voz de Terence se hizo presente y este volaba lo más rápido posible intentando atrapar a Tink.

-¡Aaaah!- Un fino grito se ahogo en la boca de Tink, quien cerró los ojos esperando el choque contra el suelo, pero ese golpe nunca llegó y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Terence la sostenía en sus brazos, sonriente.

-Menos mal que me tienes aquí para salvarte cada vez que te metes en problemas ¿eh?- Bromeó

-Oh si, soy tan afortunada…-Ironiza Tink.

-Así es, no podrías vivir sin mí, sino ya te habrías caído tantas veces que pasarías, metida en el hospital de Elixa todos los días.

-Si claro…- rió Tink para luego soltarse de los brazos de Terence y tomar distancia- ¡Pero aun no me has atrapado del todo!- Comienza su carrera otra vez con tal de que Terence no la atrape.

-¡Hey! - Terence comienza a seguirla otra vez - Esa no la vi venir pero ¡Esta si que no te dejaré escapar!

-Jaja- Tinkerbell ríe mientras es perseguida por su amigo. Luego se adentra en un especie de selva de helechos asegurándose de que Terence no la sigue, mientras va avanzando, poco a poco lo helechos se van cerrando dejándola sin salida.

-¿Qué? - Tinkerbell busca alguna salida entre las hojas de los helechos pero nada.

-Parece que ya te atrape…- La voz triunfante de Terence suena tras ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – se voltea y pregunta trémula Tink.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Hace caer un poco de polvillo dorado sobre un helecho cercano a él, y el helecho al hacer contacto con el polvo se mueve – Es magia ¿vez? –Se acerca a Tink hasta quedar frente a frente a ella para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle – La llevas…- pone su dedo cariñosamente en la frente de Tinkerbell empujándola un poco.

-Hey… -Reclama Tink por el empujoncito en su frente.

Terence se aleja y se apoya en la entrada a la "cueva" de helechos - ¡Ahora es tu turno!- Sale de la "cueva" de helechos.

-¡Ya verás!- Tinkerbell lo sigue hasta que llegan nuevamente a la pradera avisando que ahora es el turno de las hadas artesanas, quienes con sus inventos trataban de tocar a las otras hadas ; luego fue el turno de las hadas con talento de luz y así prosiguió el juego hasta que poco a poco llegó la noche y el juego se detuvo.

-¡Estuvo súper!- Comento Silvermist emocionada

-Realmente hay que jugar más seguido- agrego Terence

-Uhum- asiente Tink - Ya se está haciendo tarde…- dijo mientras veía a la luna asomarse- Tengo trabajo que hacer para mañana así que ¡nos vemos mañana chicos!- Se levanta del piso mientras partía a su hogar.

-¡Hey Tink! – Llama Terence antes de que la aludida se marchara

-¿Si?- Tink se voltea

-Mañana tengo el día libre, si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu nuevo proyecto.

-¡Eso sería fantástico Terence! ¿Te parece que empecemos temprano por la mañana?

-De acuerdo, entonces pasaré temprano por tu casa

-Ok, ¡Adiós chicos! – Se despide con un movimiento de mano de Silvermist y de Terence y emprende camino a casa.

* * *

Que les pareció el primer capi? Ok, ya se que tampoco es tan poco emocionante el principio y que quedo muy pero muy cortito, pero por favor sigan leyendo!, tengo muchas buenas ideas para el fic más adelante :3

Por favor dejen un Comentario, no le hace mal a nadie .

Acepto criticas,sugerencias, amenazadas de muerte, reclamos , etc.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGAN LEYENDO :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tinkerbell se encontraba apoyada en el borde de la ventana, observando la luna llena de esa noche.

- Awww- suspira mientras ve a la luna centelleante, roda su vista hacia sus herramientas , se concentra en ellas… vuelve a mirar la luna…y luego vuelve a mirar sus herramientas – ¿He?- dice al ver cerca de las herramientas a alguien conocido – ¿Terence?- ella se acerca solo para comprobar que se trataba de la tapa de una cacerola hecha de la cascara de una bellota al igual que la gorra de su amigo- Aaah…- suspira y fija nuevamente su mirada en la luna, definitivamente en esa noche ella tenía insomnio.- Mmmm…- Tink trata de cerrar los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero una imagen pasa por su mente como un rayo.

- Sueño Tink-

Pareciera que va cayendo por un pozo sin fondo donde todo es irreal y colores sicodélicos pasan como un caleidoscopio alrededor de ella,que ella esta estirando su braso tratando de alcanzar algo o alguien, concentra su vista en aquello que quiere alcanzar, para ver a Terrence quien también estira su mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero la distancia entre ellos se va haciendo más grande , ella trata de decir algo pero su voz se escucha totalmente distorsionada – ¡Terence!- Terence se aleja más y más el también articula su boca pero Tink no logra escuchar lo que le dice, la distancia entre ambos se va haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que cuando Terence parece desaparecer una luz inunda el lugar cegando a Tink, para luego volver a la realidad.

- Fin sueño Tink-

- Ah?- abre los ojos repentinamente preguntándose lo que aquella visión significaba, volteo a mirar la luna otra vez más, esta ya desaparecía dando paso al sol para iluminar la mañana; Tinkerbell se acerca a su cama, se recuesta entre las sábanas y observa el reloj, Seis y media de la mañana, ese tiempo es suficiente para descansar un poco… entrecierra sus ojos tratando de recuperar el cansancio de no haber podido dormir por la noche, al fin podría dormir un poco…

-¡Hey! ¡Tink! Despierta dormilona!- Una voz abre la puerta de par en par

-¿Ah?- dice una Tinkerbell adormilada

- ¿Tink?- Terrence aparece sorpresivamente detrás de ella, haciendo que Tink de un salto se golpee en la cabeza con una repisa que había sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Auch!- dice Tink sobándose la cabeza- ¡Terrence! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así?

- Lo siento Tink…No fue mi intención- Se disculpa rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente, pero tú me dijiste que viniera a despertarte temprano para ayudarte con tu nuevo invento.

- Oh…claro- Dice Tink saliendo de la cama- El nuevo sistema de desayuno rápido para Fawn…

- Exacto, y vamos ya a empezar o ¿te he molestado muy temprano?-

- No, no te preocupes – bosteza- vamos, necesito que me ayudes a buscar unos materiales que me faltan…

- Necesitas cosas perdidas ¿no?- Adivina Terrence al saber que su amiga se domina muy bien con esos objetos

- Exacto…Awww- bosteza otra vez- debemos… ir a la playa…- dice mientras levanta el vuelo de forma cansada

- Eeeh… Tink ¿te sientes bien?- dice al ver el ánimo de su amiga- La verdad no te ves muy bien…

- Si…si no te…- bosteza otra vez- preocupes…

- Bueno…como digas…-

Ambos emprenden vuelo por el bosque pasando por entre unas palmeras y matorrales camino a la playa. Tink comienza a entrecerrar los ojos cansada mientras comienza a zigzaguear su vuelo.

-¿Tink?- dice Terrence , pero no recibe respuesta de su compañera, por el contrario, el movimiento de las alas de Tink cesa haciéndola caer.

-¡Tink!- Terrence acelera su vuelo tratando de atrapar a Tink antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo, en su esfuerzo logra tomar a Tinkerbell por la cintura mientras el aletea hacia arriba tratando de anular la fuerza de caída, pero no es suficiente y los dos caen , aunque no con tanto impacto sobre un hongo que los hace rebotar cayendo en el suelo Tink encima de Terrence.

-Auch…- Terrence se soba la cabeza adolorido – ¿Tink que rayos te…?- Ve como Tink al parecer con la caída ni se inmuto y se acurruca sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente, causando que las mejillas de Terence se encendieran levemente- Un momento … ¿Se quedo dormida?- Sonríe para si mismo mientras se acomoda un poco dejando que Tinkerbell pueda dormir en su regazo – Si solo querías dormir me lo hubieras dicho…- dice divertido mientras acaricia suevamente la rubia cabellera de Tink.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no es Terece y Tinkerbell lo que veo?- Una voz conocida pasa por sobre ellos mientras aterriza junto a ellos- Ya los descubrí pillines…- Sonreía divertida

-¿Ah? … ¿Qué?- Mira a Tinkerbell recostada en su regazo y luego mira a Rosetta en frente suyo- Esto Rosetta no… no es lo que crees…- se excusa nervioso

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por que entonces Tinkerbell esta en tu regazo mientras tu le acaricias? Yo diría que esto es amor – Le guiña un ojo mientras junta sus manos

-¿ ¡Qué!- las mejillas de Terrence se encienden- No , no- se escusa acelerado- ¡Lo que pasa es que con Tink íbamos volando hacia la playa a buscar cosas perdidas y mientras volábamos Tink se durmió y entonces comenzó a caer y yo trate de salvarla pero caímos los dos y Tink cayó encima de mío y ella estaba dormida!

-¡Hablas demasiado rápido! tranquilo Romeo, solo bromeaba, no veo razón para que te pongas tan nervioso – Responde Rosetta sonriendo

-Yo no estaba nervioso…solo no quería que mal entendieras las cosas…

-Si claro, ya se que te gusta … -Ante la afirmación de Rosetta, Terence la mira incrédulo ¿_Acaso era tan obio? _Se pregunta Terence en sus pensamientos, El sabía que en verdad le gustaba Tink, y desde hace mucho y mucho, pero no se animaba a decírselo porque no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad con Tink.

-¿Qu…qué?- Terence mira a Tink que esta acurrucada en su regazo y luego ve a Rosetta quien tenía una mueca divertida. – Yo…yo…

-Ay! ¡Solo bromeaba capullito!- Ríe Rosetta al ver la reacción del Rubio- Bueno es hora de irme, esas violetas no abrirán sus pétalos solas, ¡Adiós Terence, y suerte con Tink!- dicho esto le guiña un ojo y luego eleva vuelo.

Terrence observó a Rosetta alejarse, luego bajó su mirada hacia Tinkerbell y volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho Rosetta, en eso escucha un ruido sobre su cabeza, comenzó a buscar entre las ramas de donde provenía el sonido, se encontró con dos ardillas que discutían ruidosamente por una bellota.

-Hey! Dejen de pelearse! – Exclama Terence tratando de arreglar la situación

Ambos animalitos lo miran, emiten un sonido agudo y siguen con su pelea sin darle mayor importancia. Cuando ambas tienen la bellota entre sus patitas, mientras tironean se les resbala y va a dar a la cabeza de Terrence, golpeándolo, lo que empuja su cabeza hacia abajo chocando con la cabeza de Tinkerbell, la que despierta asustada.

-AUCH! – Dice Tinkerbell sobándose la cabeza mientras Terrence mira con cara de recelo a las ardillas que se ríen inocentemente de su travesura.

-Lo siento Tink… ¡Todo es culpa de esas ardillas! – se disculpa Terrence un poco sonrojado pero con rencor hacia las ardillas, las que salían corriendo correteándose entre los troncos.

-¿Ardillas? ¿Que tienen que ver las ardillas aquí…? Hey! – dice Tinkerbell extrañada al verse en la posición que estaba – ¿Porque estoy recostada en tí?

-Esto… te habías quedado dormida mientras volábamos a la playa a buscar cosas perdidas…

-¡Qué!¿Como me voy a quedar dormida mientras volaba? eso no es posible-

-Pues te dormiste y tuve que salvarte de una terrible caída – lo ultimo lo decía con cierto aire de héroe.

-De una terrible caída ¿eh? Oh…Claro… ¿que podría hacer sin ti?- Bromeo Tink poniendo una cara dramática.

-¿Qué? Dime ¿Quién es el que te salva siempre que te metes en problemas?

-Haber… Bobble?

-No….

-Clanck?

-Hu humm - Dice Terrence en forma de negación

-Me rindo…- Tinkerbell sonrié

-¡Pués yo! – Terrence se señala con sus manos a el mismo – Quién te salvo de los escarabajos olorosos ¿eh?, o ¿Quién fue el que te fue a buscar cuando fuiste a encontrar ese espejo? Y ¿quién es el que te salvo de que otra vez el halcón casi te atrapara? ¿Ah? –

-De acuerdo si has sido tu… - Tinkerbell sonríe de forma coqueta - Pero no respondes mi pregunta ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que este recostada en ti?

-Que como te quedaste dormida , Cof cof y además como te caíste encima de mío, cof cof- tose Terence haciendo énfasis en esa parte- Fui lo suficientemente amable de dejarte dormir y no molestarte…

-Aha… - dice Campanita levantándose sacudiéndose el polvo y entregándole su mano a Terence para que también se levantara del suelo – Y supongo que tendre que agradecerte tu graaan caballerosidad- Ríe Tink mientras Terence se levanta- Y bien ¿iremos a la playa a buscar esas cosas perdidas o que?

-¿Porque me preguntas a mí? después de todo tu fuiste la que se quedo dormida y retraso todo…

-Hey! ¡No es mi culpa que no haya podido dormir bien en la noche y que justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormida cierta persona viniera a molestarme!

-¿A si?- se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Tink- Pues cierta persona solo le hacía un favor a su mejor amiga que le había pedido que le ayudara, y que como tenía mucho que hacer dijo que de preferencia empezaran temprano ¬¬

-¡Pero llegaste demasiado temprano Terence! -

-¡Solo porque tú lo pediste! ¿Sabes que? ¿Quién te entiende? Primero dices que te ayude así que quieres que llegue temprano y luego después dices que llego demasiado temprano y me reprochas. ¡Que bipolar eres!

-¿Yo? ¿Bipolar? ¡Yo no soy bipolar!

-Si lo eres…

-¡Que no lo soy!

-Que si…- una mueca de risa aparece en la cara de Terence mientras mira de soslayo a Tink, esta pelea le estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Que no! – La cara de Tink tomaba su característico color rojo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo tu ganas, No eres bipolar…- Se rinde Terence con una sonrisa

-Así esta mejor- eleva del suelo- ¿Iremos a la playa o que? ¡El ultimo que llega es un Troll de pies sucios!- Acelera vuelo hacia la playa

-¡Hey!- Terence la sigue mientras los dos hacían una competencia por quién llegaba primero- ¡Ya te alcanzare!- Terence alcanza a Tink y comienza a adelantarla pasándola por mucho, cuando llega la playa de cosas perdidas se detiene en seco y se da vuelta apoyando sus manos en su cintura- ¿ Quién es el Troll de pies apestosos ahora? oh oh…

-¡Woooow!- Al parecer Terence freno demasiado rápido y no le dio tiempo a Tink para detenerse , haciendo que ambos choquen de frente cayéndose los dos al piso

-Auch!- Tinkerbell cae encima de Terence, y este se había golpeado la cabeza con algo- Mi cabeza…- se soba la nuca

-Eso te pasa por celebrar tan rápido, Jeje- Se ríe Tink- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Terence aun sosteniendo su cabeza

-Esta- Tink saca la cosa con la que se había golpeando Terence, pero cuando la saca la cabeza de Terence pierde el apoyo, haciendo que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza otra vez.

-Auch!-

-Ups!- Tink pone su mano sobre su boca ocultando la risita por haber golpeado a Terence sin querer- Lo siento Terence…- Lo ayuda a levantar la cabeza- ¿Duele mucho?

-No tanto- levantata la cabeza y se sienta junto a Tink- pero si recibo otro golpe más en la cabeza terminare más atontado que colibrí desorientado… ¿y que es eso?- toma la cosa que había tomado Tink y la revisa por todos lados

-No lo se, pero parece una roca… y esos espirales que tiene parecen ser de metal.

-Así parece- Terence levanta la roca dejando que un rayo de sol caiga sobre el objeto haciendo que se refleje una luz multicolor.

-¡Que lindo!- Tinkerbell toma la extraña roca en sus manos- ¿Crees que Hada Mary sepa para que sirva?

-No lo se, tal vez si

Tink se levanta del suelo mientras mira que más hay tirado en la arena, toma unas cuántas cosas y las apila en sus brazos –Con esto será suficiente para la máquina para Fawn… - Con un poco de dificultad toma la extraña piedra y la pone en la punta de la pila – Y después iremos a preguntarle a Hada Mary por esto

-Déjame ayudarte – Terence toma la mitad de las cosas perdidas que llevaba Tink para ayudarla a cargarlas – ¿No te falta nada?

-Nope, todo listo, vámonos –

Terence asiente y ambos dirigen a la casa de Tink; Al llegar, Tink pone todas las cosas sobre el mesón de trabajo y aparta a un lado la roca colorida con motivos de metal. Toma una tuerca que estaba entre los objetos y la aparta – Mmm…Esto servirá…- toma parte de un rallador y lo coloca junto a la tuerca y sigue buscando con la mirada entre el montón de cosas perdidas – Esto servirá de palanca- Toma un alfiler de cabeza redonda y lo deja junto con la tuerca y el rallador. –Mmmm…- Se queda pensativa mirando los objetos seleccionados – ¡Ya sé!- Voltea a ver a Terence quien estaba junto a ella observando lo que hacía.- ¿Podrías traerme esa cosa que parece un embudo de metal? Esta dentro de mi baúl junto con las herramientas-

-Claro- Responde su amigo yendo a buscar lo que le había pedido.

-Falta algo…- Dice para sí misma Tink apoyando su índice en su labio inferior, voltea y entre los cacharros divisa un dedal de metal – ¡Eso!- lo toma y lo deja junto con las cosas y voltea hacia arriba para ver a su amigo buscando en el baúl –Terence ¿Podrías también traer unos clavos que están allí adentro por favor?

-¿Te refieres a estos?- Asoma a los clavos del cajón para que Tink los vea.

-Esos –

-Ok – Saca el embudo de metal y coloca los clavos arriba del embudo, luego baja para entregarle a Tink lo que ella había pedido.- ¿Algo más?

-No por ahora…- Toma el embudo y con su broca comienza a hacerle un agujero por el lado, luego toma el rallador y lo introduce en el interior del embudo. Con unas lianas sujeta los clavos a la parte inferior del embudo y luego esto lo fija al dedal. Toma la tuerca y la mete dentro del embudo apegada al lado cerca del orificio, saca de nuevo la tuerca y toma el alfiler comenzando a martillarlo para darle curvatura, luego toma nuevamente la tuerca y la pone en el lugar donde antes la había puesto fijándola a su lugar al pasar el alfiler por el orificio hecho, se asegura de que la palanca haya quedado firme y le pregunta a su amigo – ¿Que tal quedó?

-Quedo bien, pero ¿Cómo funciona?- Terence mira por todos lados la máquina sin entender.

-Mira, este invento es para las ardillas bebés que no pueden comer bien la bellotas pues son muy duras…

-¿No resultará como la última vez que hiciste un invento para lo mismo? ¿No golpearás en la cabeza a otra ardilla verdad?- Sonríe por lo dicho.

Tink hace una mueca de desagrado- No Terence esta ves NO golpearé a otra ardilla- le da la espalda para tomar una bellota y acercarse a su creación soltando un suspiro- Bien, introduces la bellota por la parte de arriba del embudo- Coloca la bellota dentro. –Luego, tiras la palanca – Tira la palanca la que hace girar la tuerca, haciendo que la bellota comience a bajar rallándose con el rallador y los trocitos de bellota ya más pequeños salen por la parte inferior del embudo cayendo al dedal. – Y ¡listo! Trocitos de bellota más pequeños para las ardillas bebés.

-Es estupendo- la felicita Terence- Ahora solo queda ir a entregárselo a Fawn.

-Si y después iremos a preguntarle a Hada Mary sobre la piedra – Tink toma la piedra de la mesa y se la entrega a Terence para que la guarde en su morral, Terence la guarda y Tinkerbell toma tu extraño invento y parten a entregárselo a Fawn.

-Toc toc- La puerta de la casa de la Fawn suena.

-Me pregunto quien será…- El hada de los animales se levanta toda enharinada, al parecer había estado cocinando, abre la puerta – Tink! Terence! Hola! Pasen! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- El hada castaña les invita a pasar amablemente.

-Hola Fawn- Saluda Tinkerbell – pues he venido a dejarte lo que me pediste y…¿Por qué estás toda enharinada?- Tink se fija en la apariencia de su amiga

-Preparo galletas de miel para la señora mapache, se ha pescado un resfriado y eso la hará sentir mejor- dice Fawn con una gran sonrisa

-Dile que se mejore pronto de mi parte cuando la veas- Agrega Terence

-Claro, yo le diré no te preocupes- apoya las manos en sus caderas- Y bien Tink, ¿qué es lo que me tienes aquí?

-Esto…- se para junto a su creación- Es un triturador de bellotas, para las ardillas bebés, como tú lo pediste

-¡Fantástico!- comienza a mirarlo por alrededor- ¿Y cómo funciona?

Tinkerbell saca una bellota y la pone dentro del embudo – Pones la bellota, jalas la palanca- al apretar la palanca caen los trocitos de bellota- ¡y tienes la bellota lista para los bebés!

-Wow,! Muchas gracias Tink! – Saca unas cuantas galletas y las envuelve en una hoja a modo de paquete.- Esto es por tu trabajo Tink, espero hayan quedado bien – dice entregándole el paquete a Tink con su típica sonrisa- y estas son para ti Terence- le entrega otro paquetito a Terence

-Muchas gracias Fawn- este agradece y abre su morral para guardarlo ahí junto con la piedra

-Hey! ¿Que es eso?- Fawn se acerca a Terence al ver la piedra dentro del morral

-No lo sabemos- responde Terence

-Iremos a preguntarle al hada Mary si sabe algo al respecto- Agrega Tink

-¡Es preciosa!- Fawn toma entre sus manos la colorida piedra y comienza a contemplarla- ¿Dónde la encontraron?

-En la playa donde llegan todas las cosas perdidas- La rubia responde

-Vaya… espero que Hada Mar sepa que sea- Fawn mete nuevamente la piedra en el morral

-Eso esperamos- Terence cierra el morral

-Bueno, debemos irnos Fawn adiós y gracias por las galletas- se despide amablemente Tink

-Esta bien, nos veremos pronto – se despide Fawn apoyada en la puerta mientras ve como sus amigos se alejan flotando despidiéndose aún con la mano, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos a donde hada Mary…- dice Tink quien cambia de dirección rumbo al taller, dejando una estela de polvo dorado a su paso, mientras Terence solo la sigue.

Al llegar al taller, ven a Hada Mary revisando su lista como siempre mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

-¡Hada Mary!- Tink aterriza junto a al Hada- ¡mire lo que hemos encontrado!- Terence aterriza junto a Tink y abre su morral sacando la piedra mostrándosela al Hada Mary

-Interesante…- se acomoda los lentes- nunca había visto algo así en mi vida de artesana…

-¿Entonces no sabe que es?- dice Tink decepcionada

-Me temo que no querida… pero se quien podría saber…

-¿Quién?- pregunta esperanzada Tink

-Reina Ree…(este es el nombre de cariño que le tienen a la Reina Clarion)

-¡Muchas gracias Hada Mary!- Terence guarda la piedra y Tink toma su mano – Vamos Terence ¡rápido!- Lo jala

-¡Tranquila Tink! Adiós Hada Mary, Gracias! – Tink lo tironea una vez más y Terence sigue a Tink quien aún lo tenía de la mano

-Estos chicos…- Sonríe el Hada Mary mientras ve como el par de rubios van alejándose para luego volver a su trabajo.

Ambos llegan a la entrada del árbol de polvo de hadas para encontrarse con una guardia en la puerta.

-Hola, Buenas tardes, ¿Esta Reina Clarion ocupada en este momento?- pregunta cortésmente Terence

-En un momento – la guardia entra a la sala por un momento para luego salir al encuentro de ambos- Esta disponible, pasen…- se hace a un lado para que ambos pasen

-Muchas Gracias- Agradece Tinkerbell y entra junto a Terence a la sala donde la Reina Clarion los esperaba serena y deslumbrante como siempre.

-Tinkerbell, Terence…- saluda- ¿ En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes Reina Clarion- ambos hacen una reverencia.

-Pues…- saca la piedra del morral de Terence y le muestra la piedra a la Reina- queríamos saber si usted sabía para que sirve esto…

-Vaya, vaya… parece la piedra de una antiguo mito…

-¿Qué mito?- pregunta Terence

-Pues dicen que esta piedra… puede transportar a un hada a tierra firme, pero no solo eso, sino que también transforma al hada en humano…

-Woow…- Tinkerbell miraba con sus ojos encendidos la piedra

-Pero lo que no se sabe, es como esa hada puede volver a ser transformada a su forma original y además siendo humano es muy difícil volver a Nunca Jamás, pues desde tierra firme solo puedes llegar volando y los humanos no pueden volar…

-Oh…- Terence mira la Piedra

-Es increíble, como esta simple roca puede transformar a un hada en humano…- soñaba despierta Tink- ¡ y poder fabricar con tus propias manos esos extraños objetos que ellos hacen!

-Se que suena interesante Tinkerbell, pero aún así tengan cuidado, pués lo que no se es como es que la piedra se activa para transportar al hada al tierra firme, así que yo que ustedes la guardaría…

-De acuerdo Reina Clarion…- Terence toma la Roca y la vuelve a guardar en su morral – Entonces es mejor que seamos cuidadosos…

Tinkerbell asiente – Muchas Gracias Reina Ree…- hace una reverencia- Que tenga buenas noches…

-Igualmente- responde a los dos jóvenes , los cuales ya se alejaban por la puerta.

Una vez afuera Tink iba absorta en sus pensamientos, lo que llama la atención de Terence quien decide romper el silencio- ¿Sucede algo Tink? Estás muy callada…

-¿Qué? Ah… solo pensaba…- mira hacia la luna que ya había aparecido sobre el oscuro cielo- Solo pensaba ¿como se sentirá ser un humano?

-No lo se… No pensarás usar la piedra ¿verdad?- Terence levantaba su vuelo mientras subía por el árbol de polvo, quería revisar como estaba todo

-No… Claro que no…pero aún así… ¿como será?- Tink sigue a Terence ambos llegando al lugar donde habían hablado por primera vez.

Terence aterriza da un vistazo alrededor y luego voltea a Tink para acercarse a ella- ¿Porque no le preguntas a uno?

-Jaja que chistoso…- ironiza Tink- la que se acerca a Terence y saca de su morral la piedra para contemplarla- Es hermosa, es increíble como esto tan pequeño pueda hacer algo tan mágico…

-En eso concuerdo contigo…- Terence también toma la roca entre sus manos.

En eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla por entre ellos y parte del polvo dorado de la fuente es esparcido hacia donde estaban ellos con la roca, la misma ráfaga de viento había corrido las hojas de los árboles dejando que un rayo de luna le diera de pleno a la roca, mientras esta comenzaba a brillar lentamente.

-Terence ¿que sucede?- Tink se asusta un poco al ver como la Roca comienza a brillar

Terence mira hacia arriba a la luna, _Luna llena…_, luego mira a su alrededor y ve la nebulosa de polvo dorado que se ha hecho alrededor de ellos y que se a puesto en contacto con la roca.

-Oh oh…- dice Terence- creo que ya descubrí como la piedra funciona…

-¡¿Qué?- exclama Tink, una luz multicolor potente sale de la piedra envolviéndolos, una vez que la roca dejo de brillar esta cae al suelo pero Terence y Tinkerbell ya no están…

-Tink's Pov-

¿Que sucede?- me pregunto hace un momento estaba con Terence sosteniendo esa rara piedra y ahora… esta rara sensación, ya la había sentido antes…- Abro los ojos y veo como ese fondo multicolor y sin forma definida esta alrededor mío como un vórtice…- ¡Es como mi sueño!- Miro hacia adelante y allí está Terence quién también abre los ojos – Terence!- le llamo y él me mira con una expresión preocupada, ambos estiramos nuestros brazos para alcanzarnos, pero pareciera que entra más me estiro más me alejo, ambos estamos muy lejos y veo como Terence dice algo que no logro entender, miro hacia abajo, pareciera el final del vórtice… una luz blanca se ve en el fondo que cada vez de va acercando más y más, miro una vez más a Terence…siento una presión en el pecho… es como si supiera que quizás este podría ser el adiós entre Terence y yo… ninguno de los dos sabe en que parte de Tierra firme caerá, y Tierra firme es MUY grande…-_Rayos-_ Pienzo- _Eres un gran amigo Terence…- _Cierro mis ojos y la luz blanca finalmente nos envuelve, el choque con esa luz la verdad fue como un gran golpe…

-Fin Tink's Pov—

-Terence Pov—

Esa Luz de colores nos inundo por completo , y cerré mis ojos pues la luz me encegueció, mientras los mantengo cerrados siento como una sensación extraña recorre todo mi cuerpo, finalmente me decido a abrir los ojos y veo como Tink abre los suyos también, ambos nos miramos, ambos estamos asustados, lo se por su expresión, estiramos nuestros brazos tratando de acercarnos para no separarnos pero la distancia cada vez se hace mayor – Tink por favor cuidate! Te Quiero mucho…- le digo tal vez eso no era todo lo que le quería decir, pero sé que es inútil decirle ahora lo que en verdad siento pues mi voz se distorsiona así que dudo que me haya escuchado, ambos miramos hacía abajo y vemos como una luz blanca se divisa en el fondo…-¿_Será el final?- _Veo a Tink una vez más, quizás la última y siento como una parte de mi corazón se va por entre mis dedos. La luz blanca se acerca hasta que chocamos con ella…

-Fin Terence Pov—

- Tink Pov—

Al entrar en la luz blanca caigo fuertemente contra lo que pareciera ser el piso…-Auch…- Me duele todo, siento como que un tronco me hubiera atropellado por encima; el suelo esta frío y húmedo, no puedo abrir los ojos… me siento cansada y un dolor terrible me inunda el cuerpo… siento como pierdo la conciencia poco a poco-_ Terence-_ su imagen se cruza por mi mente una vez más …hasta que finalmente pierdo la conciencia.

-Fin Tink Pov—

- Terence Pov—

Siento como después de pasar esa luz blanca mi cuerpo cae sobre la tierra dura, el aire esta frío y mi aliento que vapor en el aire, pequeños y débiles copos de nieve caen sobre mi cuerpo, logro abrir un poco los ojos- Nieve…- digo débilmente pero una punzada en mi abdomen hace que vuelva a cerrar los ojos por el dolor- Agg…- Me siento débil…Sólo espero que Tink esté bien…- me siento desfallecer para luego caer inconsciente…

-Fin Terence Pov-

* * *

Ccomo quedo el capitulo? muy mal pesimo? errores ortograficos?

Criticas, tomates podridos y recomendaciones por favor dejen Reviews :D

Gracias a Maika-ai y a KiaraBlueLoonatic de verdad agradesco que apenas estoy empezando y ya tengo dos seguidoras, eso de verdad me anima mucho :)

Asi que tratare de hacer el fic cada vez mejor para ustedes ;)

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEWS! ATTE:GATOKAYA


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Se que me tarde muchísimo en poner el tercer capi y por eso les pido perdon, pero es que la isnpiración realmente no me daba apsrte del colegio y las vacaciones no me di el tiempo; pero ahora vi sus comentarios y realmente no quize decepcionarlos asi que aqui les va el tercer capitulo; ¿pueden creer que aunque esto no sea mucho me demore toda una noche en escribirlo?Bueno así es , así que espero que les guste este capi y gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D que en serio me inspiran :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La llegada de Tinkerbell**

-Auch…- Tinkerbell comienza a abrir los ojos perezosamente al sentir como el sol le llegaba a los párpados – Mi cabeza…- Tink abre los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos ve que esta en una habitación blanca con el suelo de cerámica de igual color y una ventana que deja entrar una suave brisa por el costado, Tink se mira a si misma y se da cuenta que esta recostada en una cama usando una bata algo extraña, mira a su lado y ve una mesita auxiliar con unas cuantas pastillas y medicamentos y un vaso de agua- ¿Donde estoy?- Tink mira hacia todos lados de la habitación y se cuenta de que en la esquina de la habitación junto a la ventana hay un masetero con unos claveles- Espera…- Tinkerbell levanta la sabana que la cubría y se baja de la cama caminando hacia el masetero y toma un clavel entre sus manos- ¿Desde cuando los claveles son tan peque?… ños…- Al hacerse a si misma la pregunta cae en cuenta de lo que había pasado, ve sus manos y luego mira por la ventana del hospital viendo un sin número de tejados y calles nevadas, además de personas transitando por las calles, da un paso sin despejar la vista de la ventana y se da cuenta que en su reflejo a través del vidrio sus alas ya no están – Ay no…- Tapa su boca con su mano en signo de sorpresa- Soy una humana…- En eso es interrumpida por el sonido de la manilla de la puerta girando a lo que ella gira y ve como un hombre de bata blanca entra por la puerta.

- Veo que te sientes mejor- Dice el hombro mirando a través de sus lentes mientras sostiene una libreta y un lápiz en sus manos.

-E…eso creo…- responde Tinkerbell al desconocido

- Tranquila no te asustes, no te haré daño jovencita… - La calma al ver su inseguridad-¿Tus padres sabían que estabas caminando a tardes horas de la noche?

- Pe…¿perdón?

-Tus padres donde están tus padres…Quiénes son…- El hombre repite la pregunta

- Yo… yo…- Tink mira el suelo pensando en algo- no tengo señor-

-¿Huerfana?- El tipo levanta una ceja

- A…aha…-Tink acierta dudosa

- Porque estabas tirada en medio de la nieve a esas horas de la noche, pudiste haber pescado una neumonía…

- No lo se señor… - Este tipo ya estaba poniendo un poco incomoda a Tinkerbell

- Ya veo…- dice mirando a Tink mientras anota algo en unas fichas- Esperame un poco ¿si?- El tipo sale de la habitación.

- M pregunto en donde estoy…- dice mientras se recarga en la ventana con el brazo derecho, pero al hacer fuerza una punzada en el hombro le causa dolor- Ag…- Desabotona un poco su bata para poder ver que hay en su hombro y ve una venda enrollada en el- Genial además tengo lastimado el hombro- Una mueca de ironía aparece en su cara.

Nuevamente se siente el sonido del picaporte de la puerta, por la cual entra una chica de tez blanca, ojos jade y pelo castaño largo y ondulado y un señor de mayor edad pero sin caer en la vejez, alto de ojos jade un poco mas oscuros y pelo castaño oscuro y tez mas morena usando un sombrero y un bastón; acompañados del mismo tipo de bata blanca.

Hu…hum…- tose el de bata blanca para llamar la atención de Tink haciendo que esta se de vuelta- Estas son las personas que te encontraron en la calle y te trajeron aquí al hospital.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bianca Sutton- se presenta la chica y el es mi padre Thomas Sutton…- la chica voltea hacia el señor.

Mucho gusto…- Saluda el hombre

Nosotros te encontramos inconsciente en la nieve, además de muy desabrigada y te trajimos aquí y pues el doctor nos ha dicho que dices que no tienes padres… ¿es cierto?

Aha…- asiente Tink

Bueno… ¿Tienes casa o algún lugar para pasar la noche?

Eeeem… la verdad no…-_No conozco a ningún humano…-_

La chica mira a su padre y le susurra algo que Tink no pudo escuchar.

¿Qué dices padre?- la chica mira a su padre- No tiene donde quedarse y nosotros tenemos la habitación de huéspedes libre…- El hombre mira a Tinkerbell

Y tú que dices… ¿te parece quedarte en nuestra casa mientras tratamos de encontrar tu hogar?

Eeem bueno… gracias por su hospitalidad pero…_-Supongo que si seré humana necesitaré un lugar para vivir… _Suspira_- _De acuerdo… Gracias- Finalmente responde

Esta decidido doctor nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta jovencita, no se preocupe- Sonrié el hombre de sombrero.

De acuerdo- El doctor corta la hoja de su libreta y le pasa la receta médica al hombre- Debe tomar estos medicamentos para evitar que la exposición al frío de anoche se convierta en neumonía.

De acuerdo no se preocupe- el señor toma el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

Muy bien la chica ya esta de alta, me retiro- El doctor sale de la habitación

Los tres quedan mirando la puerta cerrarse tras salir el doctor por ella.

Ups, que maleducada soy, ni siquiera se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Ah? Pues yo… mi nombre es Tinkerbell- responde

¿Tinkerbell? Que nombre poco común- sonríe- mira- de su cartera saca lo que parece ser ropa- te traje un poco de mi ropa, pues que la tuya era demasiado desabrigada para salir con esta nieve afuera…Espero te quede- La deja estirada encima de la cama- Estaremos afuera esperándote, cuando estés lista te mostrare nuestra casa y la que será tu habitación- Sonríe- Vamos padre- Lo toma de la mano y ambos salen de habitación.

Tinkerbell queda sola en la habitación mirando la ropa sobre la cama-_Todo fue muy extraño…esos humanos fueron muy amables conmigo…bueno supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto después de todo ni siquiera se si pueda volver a Nunca Jamás; _Mira por la ventana hacia el cielo, _Y tampoco se en qué lugar se encuentra Terence… Espero poder encontrarlo…, _Tinkerbell se desabotona la bata y se coloca un vestido Celeste que le llegaba hasta los talones, un poco ajustado a la cintura, de mangas largas, un sweater blanco encima y unos Zapatos Blancos. Luego de vestirse mira nuevamente su reflejo en la ventana, _Que rara es la vestimenta humana…es mucho más pesada…_, Luego mira hacia la puerta, sacude un poco el vestido y abre la puerta para pasar al otro lado donde la esperaban Bianca y el señor Thomas, al salir Bianca le dedica una sonrisa y hace un ademan con la mano.

-Sígueme- Los tres empiezan a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la puerta principal, luego salen a la calle y se suben a un auto el cual llamó mucho la atención de Tinkerbell

-_Tengo que averiguar como es que esta cosa tan grande es que se mueve…los humanos son tan interesantes…-_pensaba mientras veía por la ventanilla del auto las calles con gente pasar. Finalmente el auto dobla una esquina y se detiene ante una casade dos pisos cuya entrada principal daba a la calle.

- Esta es nuestra casa… espero sea de tu agrado- Dice Bianca antes de abrirla puerta del auto y bajarse de el, a lo que Tinkerbell imita yluego los tres entran a la casa.

Al entrar el estilo de la casa era bastante acogedor, las paredes empapeladas de un color beige con lindo diseños, suelo de madera vitrificado, una chimenea ardiente y junto a ella un sillón de cuero y una mesedora y el resto de los muebles de madera y sillones tapizados a forma que los colores combinaban con el empapelado y las cortinas, unas escaleras subían hacia el segundo piso por un costado mientras en un lado se podía apreciar un marco que separaba la cocina del living comedor.

-Que linda casa…- Tinkerbell observaba todo esto maravillada habían tantas cosas nuevas, Una maquina de vinilo, lámparas de luz propia, definitivamente los humanos tenían una capacidad de crear enorme.

- Que bueno que te guste- suspira alegre- Supongo que debes estar cansada, te mostrare el que será tu cuarto- Ambas comienzan a caminar por un pasillo al costado de las escaleras en el cual hay dos puertas; la primera correspondiente a un pequeño baño y la segunda la habitación de huéspedes.

- Bueno aquí te dejo un rato- Bianca abre la puerta y deja ver una habitación de empapelado verde de flores, Una cama de color verde perlado y cortinas acorde al cubrecamas y con una ventana con vista al patio trasero de la casa. Y a un costado un armario con un tocador- Espero estés cómoda, si necesitas algo búscame en la cocina estaré preparando el almuerzo- Acto seguido Bianca sale y deja junta la puerta dejando a Tinkerbell sola en la habitación.

Tinkerbell se recuesta encima de la cama mirando hacia el techo y de vez en cuando echándole una mirada a su nueva habitación-_No puedo creer la hospitalidad de esta gente, ni siquiera me conocen y me han dado abrigo en su casa…-_Voltea hacia la ventana a ver la nieve caer-_Tan solo espero que Terence tenga la misma suerte que yo… ¿En Dónde estas Terence? ¿En que líos nos hemos metido?_- se voltea quedando su cabeza recostada sobre la almohada- _Solo espero que logremos reencontrarnos, si logran encontrarnos los de la Hondonada es mejor que nos encuentren juntos…_- suspira- _Supongo que se darán cuenta de que no estamos…_Y_ nos buscarán… ¿no?; Por la segunda estrella en que lío nos metimos Terence, ahora nisiquiera se donde estás…-_ Luego de estos y más pensamientos Tinkerbell se queda dormida…

* * *

Y que les pareció este capítulo? espero les haya gustado; todas sus críticas, felicitaciones opiniones y comentarios no cuesta nada dejarlas en un review :D!

En serio si leen y no comentan uno nunca sabe si lo que hace es valorado o no :)

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. BYE! ATTE: Gatokaya


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fiiin! después de mucho tiempo de desaparición en una tarde me volvió la inspiración para volver a escribir! :D**

**Aunque no hubieron muchos comentarios que me alentaran en el capítulo anterior :( aunque gracias RoTLunatik por tu comentario :) eso es de mucho apoyo, y creeme que yo tambien me raptaria a Terence para hacerle cosilla :3 Jeje, Bueno aqui va el Cuarto capítulo de Siempre contigo y espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El día de Terence**

La nieve cae por las calles de Londres mientras la gente comienza a retomar sus rutina diaria, las chimeneas son reanimadas para seguir en su labor de mantener calientes los hogares y las personas se alistan para partir a sus respectivos trabajos. Realizando este mismo proceso un señor de anteojos y barba castaña sale de su casa con un gran abrigo, asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta y luego cubrir su cabeza con un simple sombrero de gamuza. Luego se abre paso por entre la gente en la calle para dirigirse a su trabajo.

-Brr- Que frío hace hoy…Creo que no me vendría mal tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a la tienda- El señor entra al parque de la ciudad y camina un tiempo por el camino principal luego se interna entre los árboles siguiendo su camino. Mientras avanzaba contemplaba la nieve acumulada en el suelo y se decía para sí mismo- Pues a nevado mucho este invierno…-En eso su pie topa con algo, el señor se voltea y ve que es un montón de nieve-Que raro la nieve no es tan dura…- Con su bastón comienza a escarbar entre la nieve dejando al descubierto a un muchacho de piel demasiado pálida debido al frío y cabello rubio- ¡Dios mío!- El señor pone su oído en el pecho para saber si el cuerpo sigue con vida, al escucharlos aunque de forma tenue se tranquiliza y voltea a ver el rostro del joven- Dios mío es imposible…- El hombre queda conmocionado -O la vejez ya me esta afectando a mis ojos o este chico es John…-Una lágrima quiere asomar por su ojo pero no logra salir- Debo ayudarte…- Toma el cuerpo del chico en brazos a pesar de su edad y lo carga hasta la tienda, la gente por el camino lo mira curiosa, pero el hace caso omiso a las miradas curiosas; pues para el ese chico representa una de las cosas que más quiso en el mundo, su hijo…

Suena el pestillo de la puerta trasera de la tienda y tras el entra el señor junto con el muchacho en brazos. Luego lo acomoda en una pequeña cama que tenía en caso de tener que quedarse a dormir en la tienda, para cuando ya se le hacía tarde volver a casa y salir a tan oscuras podría ser peligroso para un viejo como él; enciende el fuego de una pequeña estufilla que tenía en esa habitación y pone a hervir un tetera, mientras el saca un pañuelo de una estantería y espera a que el agua hierva, humedece el pañuelo con el agua caliente y lo pone en la frente del chico; Luego toma una pequeña silla y se sienta junto a la cama – _Se que lo que estoy haciendo quizás es estúpido o vejez ya me esta afectando a las neuronas, mi hijo murió, eso es verdad pero aún así veo a este chico y es su viva imagen; aunque quisiera no hubiera podido dejarlo a la suerte así nada más… No hubiera sobrevivido mucho…-_Mira al joven y las viejas memorias de él y su hijo aparecen en su mente- _Que chistoso, apenas eh visto a este chico y es más nisiquiera he charlado con él y ya le siento un cariño…_

-Mhhm…- Un quejido escapa de los labios del joven mientras comienza a mostrar señales de movimiento

-Muchacho…¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunta expectante

Comienza a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, al principio su vista es borrosa pero logra captar las luces provenientes del exterior, luego se sienta en la cama y apoya en su mano su cabeza-Tinkerbell… ¿Dónde esta ella?

-No se de que hablas…

-Tinkerbell…ella venía conmigo ¿No la vió?- La voz del joven se escuchaba bastante preocupada

-Lo siento muchacho solo te encontré a ti tirado en la nieve lo siento…

Suspira desanimado - No es su culpa…-Sus ojos azules comienzan a recorrer la habitación para luego caer en el señor- No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Dónde estoy y quién es usted?

-Perdón lo olvide, estamos en la habitación trasera de mi tienda y mi nombre es Mathew Wallace un placer, ¿y tu nombre joven?

-Terence…-Responde el rubio

-Terence…-el hombre se queda pensativo-¿Sabes Terence? Se que te parecerá loco, pero cuando te encontré pensé que eras mi hijo…jeje

-¿A sí?

-Aha…-Asiente- La verdad es que tu y él tienen un parecido increíble excepto que los ojos de mi hijo eran castaños, como los míos y los tuyos son azules…

-¿Y donde esta su hijo ahora?- Pregunta inocente

El hombre suspira y muestra una sonrisa melancólica- El esta ahora en el cielo- Mira el techo- El ha muerto…

Terence se siente mal al escuchar esas palabras- Lo siento yo no quise…-Trata de disculparse

-No… no te preocupes- el Mathew le dedica una sonrisa- El señor lo quiso así…

Terence se sentía torpe tal vez no debió haber preguntado eso, aunque el no tenía idea de que el hijo de aquel amable señor estaba muerto, pero aún asi sintió que había metido la pata.

-No te angusties hijo…- Le revuelve el cabello un poco amistosamente- Iré a buscarte un poco de ropa pues la tuya esta húmeda por la nieve, además no creo que las estanterías se den cuenta que le falta un poco de mercadería jeje- El señor pasa por una puerta y desaparece de la vista de Terece

_-Nunca pensé que los humanos fueran tan hospitalarios…este señor me trata como si me conociera desde hace mucho siendo que apenas me conoce…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y el hombre con una muda de ropa en sus brazos-Ten-Este los pone sobre la cama- Cámbiate esa ropa mojada y si quieres ponla a secar en la estufilla, Allí hay mas agua caliente y té para que calientes el cuerpo-Señala una pequeña mesita en la cual había una taza con hojas de té en ella y junto a ella un frasco con azúcar- En la estufilla esta la tetera con agua caliente…Ahora debo dejarte un rato, es hora de abrir la tienda y debo ocuparme de ella, tu descansa mientras tanto…-Se retira de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras si, luego Terence oye el sonido de las cortinas de hierro abriéndose, las cuales indicarían que la tienda ya estaba abierta.

Terence se levanta de la cama y se cambia de ropa, al tratar de quitarse la camiseta un dolor en su pecho le pone dificultad; luego de cambiarse pone sus ropas cerca de la cocinilla y toma la tetera vaciando agua dentro de la taza; camina hacia la ventana mientras da un sorbo a la taza, sintiendo un calor reconfortante que realmente su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Por la ventana solo se ve una calle vacía con unos cuantos botes de basura y delicados copos de nieve callendo. Luego su atención se centra en el bullicio que causa la tienda, al parecer esta llena, Terence se asoma por la puerta y ve como la gente se amontona en los aparadores tratando de que Mathew los pueda atender.

-¿Lo ayudo señor Mathew?- Pregunta Terence al ver al hombre medio complicado entre tanta clientela

- ¡No te preocupes muchacho estas débil!

Terence hace caso omiso y se acerca a la gente preguntándoles lo que desean, la gente le pide y Terence hace lo que puede, con lo que la gente se va contenta, aunque la pregunta de un niño lo deja incapaz de contestar…

-¿Señor tiene Aspirina?- Pregunta un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años

-Eeeh…-Se acerca a Mathew y le susurra al oído- ¿Señor que es una aspirina?

Mathew abre los ojos sorprendido- ¡Pero muchacho si eso es lo más común que hay!- Mathew toma una caja de aspirinas y se la entrega al niño mientras este a cambio le pasa las monedas

-¡Gracias!-Agradece el niño y se va, quedando al fin la tienda vacía

- No lo has hecho nada mal Terence… pero no saber que es una Aspirina, ¿Acaso de donde vienes nunca sufren de dolores de cabeza?

- Eeem pues sí, pero Alixa solo nos da una infusión de hiervas y listo…- Responde simplemente Terence

-Hay muchacho…- ríe – eres bastante curioso...-Mathew ve que la parte donde están los vestidos esta casi vacía-Terence ¿te importaría reponer los vestidos?- Coloca unos cuantos sobre el mesón.

-Con todo gusto- Terence se da la vuelta quedando por el otro lado del mesón, toma los vestidos y se va a los colgadores a reponer los vestidos, en eso suena la campana y una chica de largo cabello rubio, liso y de ojos violeta vestida de un elegante vestido a juego con sus ojos entra.

-Buenos días señor Mathew- saluda cortésmente la chica

- ¡Viola! ¡Que gusto verte!¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Vine a ver algunos vestidos…

- Pues ve los que quieras…-sonríe

Viola le devuelve la sonrisa y ve como un chico rubio repone los vestidos, logra apreciar su cara de semiperfil- ¡ JOHN!- La chica abraza fuertemente a Terence- No puedo creerlo pensé que estabas…

-Eeeem…no soy John ._.U – Una sonrisa nerviosa sale a lucir tratando de arreglar la situación

-Oh lo siento, lo siento- La chica se separa de él sonrojada debido a lo apenada que estaba- Pero es que…-Lo mira mejor a la cara- Son idénticos solo los diferencian sus ojos…-La chica se queda hipnotizada en los ojos azules de Terence lo que puso a este un poco nervioso.

-Creeeeeo que iré a reponer esa estantería de allá…- Terence desaparece, realmente esa mirada no le había sido agradable del todo… ¿como expresarlo? Es ese tipo de mirada cuando alguien te llama la atención o te ¿gusta?. Bueno el punto es que esa mirada lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

Mathew veía la escena divertido, pero a la vez sabía la razón de la mirada de Viola, ella fue novia de su hijo, pero este la había dejado debido a que su deseo de conocer nuevos lugares fue más fuerte que el cariño que a ella le tenía, por lo que cortó con ella.

Meses después de que su hijo partiera rumbo a la India fue cuando llegó la noticia de su muerte, pero en fin.

-Ohh- Viola suspira desanimada-Que tonta fui al pensar…

-Tranquila Viola, tu no sabías de Terence, al principio cuando me lo encontré en la nieve también no supe diferenciar si era mi hijo o alguien más, pero el destino lo puso en mí camino tal vez como una señal no se yo…

-Y tal vez también en el mío…- Viola mira fijamente el lugar en donde se encontraba Terence

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Viola?- Pregunta curioso

-¿Quizás la reencarnación exista no?

-¿Ah?

-Y si "Terence" ¿es la reencarnación de John?-

-¡Pero que cosas especulas Viola!

-¿A que hora cerrara la tienda señor Mathew?-Pregunta

-A las 7:30 más o menos…

-A esa hora vendré a buscar a Terence para dar un paseo, si es que no le molesta…

-No intentes nada con tus vagas conclusiones Viola, se que te afecto mucho que mi hijo te haya dejado y que luego se fuera de esta tierra, pero Terence no tiene nada que ver con esto aunque tenga mucho parecido; no quiero que obligues a Terence a nada…

-Yo no le obligare a nada señor Mathew el vendrá denuevo a mis pies…-dice Viola para sí, sin que el señor Mathew la escuche- No se preocupe señor Mathew, no lo haré,lo anterior lo dije solo como una pequeña broma, no es para que se angustie-le dedica una sonrisa falsa-Adiós y Buenos Días – Viola sale de la tienda

-Hay no…-se lamenta Mathew- Viola y esas ideas…-Mira preocupado a Terence-_Esta chica realmente amaba a mi hijo, pero cuando este termino con ella, ella casi cayo en la depresión loca…y estuvo a punto de caer en la locura después de la muerte de mi hijo…me temo que Viola pretenda ver a John en Terence…- ¡_Terence!

-¿Si señor Mathew?- Terence se voltea

-¿Que tal te cayó Viola?

-Pués la verdad señor no hablé mucho con ella, pero creo que se ve agradable…

-Mathew se queda pensativo un rato- Deberían hacerse amigos, aunque no te vayas a sentir obligado a nada Terence…

-No no, no hay problema con eso, supongo que conocer a alguien por aquí no me hará daño…

- Me alegro…- En eso llega un cliente que interrumpe la conversación.

El día pasó con clientes llendo y viniendo a través de la puerta de la tienda, pronto el Big Ben tocó las 7:30 y las puertas de la tienda fueron cerradas, Mathew ordenaba unas cuantas estanterías mientras Terence barría el piso.

-No lo has hecho nada mal Terence- felicita Mathew- ¿Has trabajo en una tienda antes?

-No en verdad, pero aún así creo que el sistema es parecido, solo lo que yo hacía era las entregas, quién se ocupaba de la "tienda" era el had…-piensa mejor lo que iba a decir pués los humanos no sabían de las existencias de las hadas- …era el señor Gary.

-Aha esa es una buena explicación-Coloca un tarro de conservas en su lugar- ¿Y tu de donde vienes exactamente?-Pregunta el señor, curioso

-Esto…-_Que respondo, que respondo…-_Eeeem de Inglaterra?-Eso fue lo único que atino a decir pués lo único que sabía era que las hadas al llegar al continente llegaban a un lugar llamado así.

-Pues supongo que eso es obvio pues ya estamos en Inglaterra ¿pero de que parte?

-Eeeem…eeem ¿Del…Norte?

-Del norte, por ahí debe ser muy frío… ¿de que ciudad?

-Esto…-Terence es salvado por el golpeteo de la puerta trasera-Iré a abrir- va camino a la puerta-_Tendré que encontrar algún mapa de este país para elegir alguna ciudad jeje-_Toma la manilla de la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con Viola del otro lado.

-Hola…Terence…-Viola saluda sonriente

-Eeem…Viola ¿cierto?-trata de recordar su nombre

-Aha…- Viola sonríe-¿Puedo pasar?-Mira hacia dentro a través de la puerta.

-Oh, claro lo siento,pasa-Se quita de la puerta dejando entrar a Viola-Se te olvido llevar ¿algo?-pregunta Terence

-De hecho…venía a buscarte para dar un paseo ¿No te lo comento el señor Mathew?

-Pués…-Terence tenía una expresión extrañada

-¡Viola!- aparece Mathew por la puerta-Supongo que has venido por Terence…

Viola asiente con la cabeza, mientras Terence lo mira sin comprender.

-Viola me había comentado sobre eso, pero se me olvido decirte Terence…-toma un abrigo de color café rojizo junto con una bufanda rojizo a tono con diseño de rayas color Beige y se los entrega a Terence-Toma hace frío afuera-Terence los toma

-Gracias- Se coloca la chaqueta y la bufanda

-¿Listo?-Pregunta Viola a lo que Terence asiente.

-Bueno, no lleguen muy tarde-

-De acuerdo-responde Terence

-Vamos- Viola toma del brazo a Terence y lo jala a la puerta

-Adiós señor Mathew-Logra decir Terence antes de que la puerta se cerrara

En la calle todo estaba nevado y el cielo tomaba ya colores rojizos del atardecer, ambos caminaron unos pasos silenciosos hasta que Viola rompió el silencio.

-Y… Terence ¿que hacías tirado en la nieve? El señor Mathew me dijo que te había encontrado tirado por ahí…

-Esto…la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo bien las cosas…-Terence trató de inventar algo- Creo que…creo que me golpee demasiado fuerte la cabeza o algo así, apenas recuerdo de donde vengo…-fue lo único que atino a decir Terence pues tampoco le daban ganas de esforzarse en tratar de responder algo, cada vez que le preguntaran de donde era.

-¿Pérdida de memoria?-Viola responde mientras siguen caminando-Eso es curioso…

-Supongo- responde Terence

-¿Y que edad tienes?

-Pues creo que ya deben ser unos 4 o 3 otoños…

-¿Otoños? Que chistoso eres, pero en serio…-Viola lo mira tratando de dar encontrar una respuesta-¿Cuántos? O acaso tampoco lo recuerdas?

-Esto…creo que también lo olvide- _Tendré que descubrir como es que la edad humana es en relación a la de un hada…Genial ¬¬ - Eeeem _¿Cuántos crees tu que tengo?

-Emm… no lo sé-Viola mira detalladamente a Terence- Por la formación osea desarrollada de tu cara y por tu físico,diría que entre 17 o 18 quizás…-Después de dicho eso Viola esboza sonríe mientras sigue caminando

-¿De que te sonríes?- Pregunta Terence

-Pués…John tenía 18 años cuando murió…tal vez mi idea no sea tan alocada…

-¿Qué idea?- Lo que venía sentía que no hiba a gustarle.

-Pués...-Viola se sonroja y se detiene, ambos sin darse cuenta habían llegado al Park y estaban sobre un pequeño puente por donde abajo pasaba parte del agua del lago, mientras copos de nieve caían sobre ellos, junto con hojas (Ok, se que esta escena es demasiado típica pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, y déjenme decirles que la tienda del señor Mathew se encuentra en Westminster, cerca del Big Ben debido a eso la hora se escucha tan claramente desde la tienda por eso si es que caminaban y por eso la cercanía con el Park)

-Al verte es cierto pensé que eras John, aunque yo ya sabía que estaba muerto- le da la espalda a Terence mientras mira el lago- Tu parecido es increíble y ambos tienen la misma edad, al parecer… Tal vez estas características coincidentes me han hecho pensar que Dios me ha dado otra… oportunidad…- Se voltea y queda frente a Terence- Es decir, ni siquiera recuerdas de donde vienes o tu edad, solo sabes que te llamas Terence…

_-Si supiera…-_Terence piensa para sí

_-Tal vez solo talvez podría ser que tú…_-Toma las manos de Terence- Eres su espíritu que ha vuelto, como un ángel, a hacerme…-El rostro de Viola comienza a acercarse al de Terence- compañía…-Viola completa la oración y se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de Terence.

-Lo siento Viola…- Terence rompe la cercanía entre ambos y suelta sus manos- Temo que te equivocas, yo no soy quien tu piensas, yo solo soy Yo, lo siento… en verdad.

Viola solo lo queda mirando de forma meláncolica- No…perdóname a mí …- una lágrima cae por su mejilla-Supongo que me deje llevar por una falsa ilusión-Más lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Pero no tienes idea de la falta que me ha hecho John…y de repente tú apareces, idéntico a él…- Viola comienza a estallar en llanto, Terence solo la mira conmovido-_Que hago,que hago, no puedo dejarla llorando así…-_ Piensa Terence tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Viola, porfavor no llores…es algo que puede pasarnos a todos-Trata de limpiar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas usando la yema de sus dedos y Viola casi por magnetismo se aferra a su pecho mientras descarga su llanto en él, Terence solo acaricia su espalda suavemente intentando calmarla.

-No tienes ideas de lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas y saber que quizás nunca lo vuelvas a ver-Viola dice entre sollozos.

Ante esto Terence cambia la expresión de su cara a una seria – Te equivocas-Responde con una voz áspera- Yo también me he separado de una persona a la que quiero mucho, y no se en donde esta; siquiera si podré volver a verla…- Terence eleva su mirada al cielo casi nocturno- Tampoco se si ella esta bien… y eso es lo que más me preocupa…

Viola eleva su mirada- ¿Y no has intentado buscarla?

-A eso me decicaré mañana, aunque no tenga la más mínima idea por donde empezar a buscar-Terence mira hacia la impotente Londres que se impone ante él.

-¿Y porqué mañana y no lo hiciste antes?

-…- _Hoy no tuve tiempo, pero no puedo decirle que llevo un día sin saber de Tink, pero es verdad eso de que no se como o donde esta…-_ Porque apenas hoy he podido despertar de la inconciencia

-¿Desde hace cuanto estuviste tirado bajo la nieve?- Viola le pregunta sorprendida, pues sobrevivir a los que pudo haber sido una mortal pulmonía era sobrehumano

-No tengo idea…, por eso mañana la buscare por toda la ciudad…

-¿Al menos conoces la ciudad? Podrías perderte…

-En verdad no la conozco, pero aún así lo intentaré, nada pierdo…

-¿A parte de que se te haga tarde y unos asaltantes te puedan lastimar?

-Sólo debo encontrarla o saber si ella esta bien…

-¿La amas?- Esta pregunta toma por imprevisto a Terence, quién se queda pensativo un rato luego suelta un suspiro para luego adornar con una suave sonrisa su rostro.

-…Creo que sí…

-¿Y ella te corresponde?-Viola parecía interesada

Terence solo gacha un poco la cabeza – Para ella solo soy su mejor amigo…

Viola por dentro esbozaba una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo por fuera para seguir con sus preguntas- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Terence la mira y luego vuelve a mirar el piso- Tink…

-¿Tink? Que nombre más extraño…-ante este comentario Terence hace caso omiso- Pero de seguro algo hizo para tener mérito de tu corazón pués eres un chico guapo y tierno que muchas chicas codiciarían estoy segura…-Ante este comentario las mejillas de Terence se sonrojan un poco

-La verdad no tengo idea si otros se fijen en mí o no…pero solo Tink es la que me importa…- Terence susurra lo último más bajo, pero Viola logra escucharlo.

_-Eso ya lo veremos-_ Piensa Viola- Ya se está haciendo tarde , es hora de volver ¿no crees?

Terence asiente y ambos retoman camino a su hogar, Viola se detiene a la entrada de su casa que estaba a tan solo unas cuadras en la misma calle de la tienda.

-Adiós Terence-Viola se pone en frente de Terence- Un gusto conocerte hoy.

-Igualmente- Terence responde, Viola se acerca para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, pero al depositar sus labios en la mejilla de Terence hace un movimiento rápido simulando ser un torpe, con el que roza sus labios. Esto causa en Terence un sobresalto.

-Lo siento que torpe soy, yo no quizé…- Viola cubre sus labios con su mano- Fue un accidente perdón.

Terence solo la mira un poco extrañado pero finalmente responde- No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- Mira el cielo ya oscuro con estrellas- Ya debo irme adiós y que te vaya bien- Se despide con la mano y se retira dejando a Viola en la puerta.

-_Pues si eso fue un accidente, para la próxima vez será una catástrofe-_Viola piensa para sí mientras ve a Terence alejarse_, _abre la puerta- _ Quieras o no…-_ Cierra la puerta tras de sí, luego de colgar su chaqueta en un colgador junto a la puerta se dirige hacia el fondo del pasillo y pone el teléfono a su oreja, mientras comienza a hacer girar los números, para marcar.

- ¿Aló?- responde una voz masculina al otro lado

- ¿Andrew?- responde- Soy Viola…

-¡Viola! Hace mucho no sabía de ti, que es lo que pasa…

- La verdad necesito que me hagas un favor, tu tienes acceso a todos los datos de la población en el registro civil ¿no?

-Así es…

-Busca a alguien con el nombre Tink y su lugar de residencia…

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso?

-Sólo es un pequeño estorbo en mi camino del cual me quiero asegurar que esté donde este, no se le ocurra aparecer…

-¿Quién pensaría que la dulce Viola Roylott diría ese tipo de cosas?

- No te burles que hablo encerio ¿Puedes o no? Solo responde

-Si puedo, ¿Pero tu que me darás a cargo si la encuentro?

- No se, hacer lo que se te de la gana …

- ¿Lo que se me de la gana?- Esto lo dice con un tono maléfico

-No conmigo imbécil…- responde molesta- No sé, si la encuentras puedes tomarla a Ella y hacer lo que quieras, el punto es sacarla del camino y si de pasada le haces daño mejor…

-Me parece…Jeje- rié forma maliciosa

-¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho

-Muy bien Adiós, me llamas si encuentras algo- Viola cuelga el teléfono mientras va camino a su habitación- No te hagas el difícil John-habla connsigo misma-Se que eres tú no trates de engañarme…ya una vez me dejaste pero no lo lograrás otra vez, fuiste demasiado obvio en elegir ese cuerpo para volver , ese cuento de la tal "Tink" no me la creo, pero aún así hay que tomar precauciones- Abre las puertas de su habitación para luego tomar su cepillo para el cabello y sentarse a la cama en donde había una Gata de pelaje blanco con un listón lila en su cuello- ¿Cierto Lila?

-Meow?- La felina responde sin entender lo que dice su dueña…

- Así es- Viola cepilla su cabello liso- Solo así John y yo podremos ser felices otra vez jaja- suelta una pequeña risita ahogada mientras sigue en su labor de cepillarse el cabello.

* * *

**Okey tal vez los humanos en mi historia, son demasiado acogedores ._. pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa pues no quería dejarlos botados en la calle por ahí; tal vez me quedo corto o de narración pobre nosé, ustedes sean los críticos para hacer mejor esta historia :D encerio comenten lo que pienzan para hacer de este fic un fic mejor :) aunque me tarde mil años entre cada capítulo, pues el tiempo no me da mucho con el colegio :/**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia tambien comente! :D y bueno eso MUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**ATTE: GATOKAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta vez si que me demore mil años, para un capitulo nada largo pero que contribuye a la trama de mi humilde historia, bueno si quiza la cosa vaya lento, pero a mi parecer asi la historia no pierde emocion, de verdad les pido perdon por la ENORME tardanza, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¡He inventado el sostén! y lo que eso conlleva**

-Hey Tinkerbell, Pzz, despierta- Bianca remecía suavemente a Tink quién estaba dormida sobre la cama.

-¿Aaah?- Tink se revuelca en la cama sin abrir los ojos- Hada Mary realizaré mis tareas más tarde, deme solo cinco minutos más…

-Eeeem, No soy esa hada que dices – Bianca ríe, de hecho las hadas son un mito jeje- Ahora despierta ya, ya es hora del té y no almorzaste, debes comer algo…

-Aaah?-Tink abre los ojos, formándose ante ella la imagen de Bianca - ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-La imagen toma más nitidad mostrando a Bianca mirándola- ¿Bianca?

-Así es soy yo –Bianca le da una sonrisa- Muy bien dormilona es hora del té, no has comido nada en toda la tarde, en la hora de almuerzo estabas dormida profundamente así supuse que sería mejor dejarte descansar.

Tinkerbell se acomoda en la cama hasta que queda sentada sobre la cama- Gracias-

-¿Vamos?- Ofrece Bianca impaciente a lo que Tink asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama siguiendo a Bianca al comedor.

* * *

Terence entra por la puerta trasera a la pequeña habitación, cuelga la chaqueta junto a la puerta y se recuesta sobre la cama, gira la cabeza y sobre la mesita de descanso ve una nota, la toma y la lee:

_ Terence:  
Puedes quedarte en esta habitación el tiempo que gustes, te invitaría a alojar en mi propia casa, pero es que debo despejar la habitación extra que tengo, pues esta abarrotada de cajas con cosas; mientras tanto, siéntete aquí tan cómodo como puedas, te dejo algunas conservas en la alacena por si el hambre te ataca, nos vemos mañana temprano, para abrir la tienda._

_Atte: Mathew_

Terence vuelve a dejar la nota en su lugar, y dirije su mirada hacia el techo- _Debo encontrar a Tink…,¿pero cómo? Se supone que esa piedra podría haberla enviado a cualquier parte del mundo continental…-_Cierra los ojos tratando de pensar- ¿_Y si quizás cayó cerca? Es decir, siempre cuando los hadas viajan a través de la segunda estrella llegan a un lugar fijo y a partir de allí comienzan a repartirse por el mundo…Siempre aparecen sobre la ciudad de Londres; ¿porque no la piedra tenga una relación parecida?-_ Frunce el ceño y se levanta, en eso suena el Big Ben marcando las doce, Terence al escuchar al gran reloj se acerca a una ventana y observa la torre reloj entre los edificios-_ Esa torre…estamos en… ¿Londres?, Okey, entonces toda conexión entre El país de Nunca Jamás y la tierra esta sobre esta ciudad, por lo tanto lo más probable es que Tinkerbell también se encuentre por aquí...Bueno eso ya es un comienzo-_Suspira y se queda observando los copos de nieve caer.

* * *

El comedor de la casa de Bianca era bastante amplio, podía fácilmente recibir treinta invitados, pero como solo los que comían en esta ocasión eran tres personas, solo ocupaban una de las esquinas de la mesa; las sirvientas llegaban con enormes platos con cubiertas de plata que al ser descubiertas dejaban a luz algo que se veía como un apetitoso pato asado, Ensaladas variadas y cosas por el estilo; Tinkerbell se encontraba maravillada por la excelente presentación de la cena, lo que ya hacía rugir a su estómago.

-¿Hambrienta?- Pregunta Bianca divertida, A los que Tink responde con un sonrojo de sus mejillas por la vergüenza, a lo que Bianca suelta una suave risita.

Las sirvientas pasan ofreciendo primero las ensaladas y las cosas como arroz que complementan a la cena, luego una de las sirvientas llega junto A Tink-_¿_Gusta de pato a la naranja señorita?- Ofrece cortésmente

-¿Pato a la naranja?- Pregunta incrédula Tink

-Es carne de pato asada la cual se sasona con jugo de naranja- Explica Thomas

-Esperen, esperen, ¿ustedes se comen a un pato?- Pregunta como con espanto

-Claro, no es algo que sea raro ¿no?- Dice con obviedad Bianca

-Se comen a los patos…¿Los mismos que hacen cuak, cuak con plumas y eso?

-Así es…- Responden ambos Sutton en unísono

-Tink le da una ojeada al pato asado sobre la bandeja y luego se cara se torna de color pálido- Eeem no gracias creo que paso…- La Sirvienta se retira con la bandeja.

-¿ Eres vegetariana Tinkerbell?- Pregunta Bianca

-¿Vegetariana?

-Se refiere a si solo comes vegetales, no carne…- Responde Thomas

-A pues… supongo que se diría que sí…-Da un vistazo a su plato y luego levanta la cabeza- Dejenme ver si entendí, ¿ustedes se comen a los animales?

-Claro…- responde Thomas

-¿Osea que deben matarlos primero para comer?

-Así es…

Tink traga saliva- ¿Entonces lo que ustedes hacen es comerse a sus amigos?- La cara de Tink era una mezcla de confusión, espanto e impresión.

-¿Amigos? ¡Pero que cómica! ¡Solo se crían en grandes cantidades para ser comidos!- Responde Thomas con una risa

La cara de Bianca al principio también quizo reírse un poco, pero al ver la cara desfigurada de Tink, tomo una expresión más seria- ¿De donde tu vienes tienen un estilo de vida Naturista?

-Eeem…

-Que convives en paz con la naturaleza, no comes animales porque los consideras seres vivos que como tu merecen vivir y ese estilo de cosas- Explica Thomas

-Pues entonces sí, para nosotros los animales son nuestros amigos, hay algunos que claro pueden llegar a hacernos daño, pero nunca los dañamos; nunca antes había escuchado eso de comerlos…-Tink pone cara un poco asqueada- ¡Eso sería realmente canibalismo!

-¡Eso explica todo entonces! Para ti la comida debe ser una dieta vegetariana- Sonríe Bianca- Bien, en tu plato no hay ni un solo gramo de carne, así que come- Después de esto Ambos Sutton se disponen a comer su almuerzo, pero Tink al ver como parten la carne y luego echarla dentro de su boca le revolvió bastante el estómago, asi que solo miro un poco mareada el plato, mientras con el tenedor jugueteaba con un guisante.

Pasada la cena Bianca caminaba junto a Tink por el pasillo camino a la habitación de Tinkerbell.

-Creo que no te agrado mucho la idea de comer carne ¿no?- Pregunta Bianca mientras abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Ni me lo menciones, aún no me recupero de la impresión…- Tinkerbell entra y se tira en la cama, acto seguido Bianca se sienta junto a ella.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio hasta que Bianca rompe el silencio- Bien, ¿porque no me cuentas de donde vienes? Quiero saber como fue que llegaste a estar tirada ahí en la nieve…

-Emm bien… La verdad es que –_Miente Tink-_ No lo recuerdo, todo fue tan confuso…

-Pero ¿no recuerdas nada de nada?

-Osea… Algunas cosas…

-¿Cuál es tu edad?- Pregunta ansiosa Bianca por conocer por la nueva visita

-Dos primaveras…

-¿Primaveras? No en serio, cuantos años tienes…

-Oye, en serio esa es mi edad…

-Okey…- Bianca responde extrañada- Yo te veo cara de tener unos 17, pero en verdad no se a cuantos años equivaldrán dos primaveras en tu mundo…

Ante este comentario Tink infla un poco las mejillas, no le gustaba que la trataran como una especie de loca.

-Haber… ¿donde vivías antes de que te encontraramos?- seguía el interrogatorio, Pero ante la pregunta Tink solo encongía los hombros como respuesta.

-Creo que debes estar sufriendo algún tipo de amnesia…

-Si… creo que debe ser eso, eso explica todo ¿no? Como no recuerdo muchas cosas…- _Tink eres una mentirosa- _ Se decía para sus adentros.

-¿Y que recuerdas? Ósea recuerdas algo ¿no?

-Pués…- Tinkerbell pienza un poco que detalles podría contar que a la vez no liberara información sobre las hadas- ¿Terence?

-¿Terence? El es el chico que te gusta ¿no?, que tierno no recuerdas nada ¡pero lo recuerdas a él!- Exclama emocionada Bianca como si de una película de romance se tratara.

Tink se sonroja levemente - ¿Qué? No, no espera , Terence y yo solo somos amigos, Nada más, no malentiendas…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Admitelo!Hasta te has puesto colorada!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Terence y yo solo somos mejores amigos nada más!

- Te gusta…- Bianca la mira con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Claro que no! Terence y yo nunca hemos sido nada además de amigos…

- Pero eso no significa que no puedan serlo…

- ¡Oh vamos!

- Ya vale, te dejo tranquila jeje…- ¿Pero encerio no te gusta?- La mira con cara burlona

- Bianca…

- Okey, entendido, "No te gusta"… Bueno y ¿que más recuerdas?

- …- Tink se queda pensativa, pero ya no le queda nada por que sea revelable.

- Entiendo no recuerdas nada más… ¿Y sabes donde puedes encontrar a tu amigo?

Tink agacha la cabeza y niega- No tengo ni la menor idea…- dice en tono triste

Bianca nota la expresión de Tink- Te parece si mañana recorremos Londres aprovechando que debo hacer algunas compras, y mientras recorremos podemos tratar de ubicar a tu amigo- Bianca sonríe

-¿Encerio harías eso por mí?- Tink pregunta emocionada

-¡Claro!

-Oh, ¡ Muchas gracias Bianca!- Tink la abraza

-Pues de nada, y mejor ahora duerme pues mañana nos debemos levantar temprano, así que Buenas noches- Bianca se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta- Una sirvienta vendrá temprano en la mañana a despertarte.

-Ok, Muchas gracias Bianca

-Por nada- Acto seguido Bianca cierra la puerta tras sí.

Tink se recubre con las sábanas y cierra los ojos _– Muy bien Terence, ahora debemos encontrarnos para encontrar la forma de juntos volver a casa…-_Tink se queda dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente la nieve había cesado de caer pero la calle seguía cubierta de un manto de blanco de nieve, el cielo mostraba colores violetas y azulosos en muestra de que hace poco el sol estaba haciendo su presencia, Terence se encuentra poniéndose su abrigo dispuesto a salir a la ciudad en busca de Tinkerbell, Se acerca a la mesa de descanso y toma un pedazo de papel y un lápiz y escribe:

_Señor Mathew:_

He salido a intentar suerte buscando a mi amiga Tinkerbell, no estoy seguro de a que hora regrese, pero tratare de llegar no muy a oscuras; en verdad discúlpeme si llega a necesitar ayuda con la tienda y yo no me encuentro presente, pero es que en realidad necesito encontrarla.

Se disculpa sinceramente : Terence

Luego de escribir la nota la deposita sobre la mesita y se dispone a salir por la puerta trasera de la tienda y comienza a recorrer las calles de Londres, tratando de buscar a Tinkerbell; aunque el gran obstáculo para empezar, es que Londres es bastante grande.

* * *

¡Terence! ¡Terence! ¿Donde estás? ¡Terence!- Tinkerbell grita por entre una multitud de gente, mientras trata de abrirse paso entre esta. De repente entre tanta multitud de gente logra divisar a Terence, el cual al parecer se encontraba bastante ocupado, pues estaba rodeado de varias bellas muchachas las cuales a millas se notaba que le estaban coqueteando- ¡Hey! ¡Alejense de él!- Les grita Tinkerbell sientiendo, ¿celos? Ella no se explicaba la razón lógica de porque sentía eso, pero lo sentía.

Las demás chicas la quedaban mirando con menosprecio- ¿Terence quién es esta?- Pregunta una de ellas mirándola de pies a cabeza.  
- ¡Tink! Qué sorpresa verte, dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, ¿qué es eso?

Bueno… ¿podríamos hablarlo en privado?- Extrañamente Tink sentía como sus mejillas se acaloraban y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido.

Claro, ningún problema…- Terence se disponía a retirarse de aquel grupo de chicas, pero una de ellas de cabello rubio liso y largo de ojos violeta lo agarra por el brazo deteniéndolo.

¡Terence amor espera! – La chica sin más le planta un profundo beso de despedida el cuál Terence recibe gustoso, al ver esta escena las lágrimas querían asomarse por los ojos de Tink, pero ella no se lo permitía- ¿_Porque demonios debería llorar por esto? Terence es mi mejor amigo, debería estar contenta por él…-_Tink estaba comenzando a quebrarse, Terence finaliza el beso y le dedica una sonrisa a la chica la cual se la devuelve y los deja a solas.  
- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Tink?- Pregunta Terence ahora colocando su atención en su amiga.

Nada… importante…- Tink se refriega los ojos secándose las lágrimas a lo que Terence pone cara preocupada, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle que le sucede Tink sale corriendo con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose bastante herida- _ Tonto, tonto… No no como puede haber pensado que..Aaagh!-_ Una mezcla de emociones rabia, tristeza, dolor, desilusión se manifestaban en el interior de Tink- ¡_Porque demonios me siento así! ¡No entiendo! No hay razón lógica… ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?..._

Señorita Tinkerbell, Despierte señorita Tinkerbell…- Una suave voz se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Porque, porque…Ahh?- Tinkerbell abría somnolientamente los ojos viendo que la voz que la llamaba provenía de una de la sirvientas.

Señorita Tinkerbell, es hora de despertar, ya son las ocho de la mañana, se le hará tarde para acompañar a la señorita Bianca a hacer las compras…

Oh claro, claro… Voy de inmediato- La sirvienta le da una sonrisa y deja unas toallas sobre una silla junto a una puerta de la habitación, la cuál pertenecía al baño, acto seguido se retira.

Tinkerbell se revuelca un poco en la cama y voltea hacia la ventana viendo la luz matutina, se estira dando un bostezo y decide levantar las sábanas, para luego posar sus pies en el suelo y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, toma una de las toallas y se mete a la regadera, Bajo el agua tibia cierra los ojos y la misma imagen de Terence besándose con esa chica vuelve a su cabeza, sus mejillas se tornan rojas de rabia – Estúpida chica…- Comenta para sí, pero al instante se da cuenta de que todo solo fue un sueño- Okey, tranquila Tink, solo fue un sueño, Uno, dos ,tres…- Suspira- Además no hay razón para molestarse, No hay nada de malo en que Terence tenga novia, después de todo entre la novia de un chico y su mejor amiga no hay porque pelear ¿no?- Tink trata de autoconvencerse, hasta que lo logra pues todo solo había sido un sueño.

* * *

Terence se encontraba recorriendo la vereda junto al río Thames, buscando el rostro conocido en alguna parte, sus pies le dolían bastante, pues ya llevaba tres horas recorriendo calles y sin ninguna señal de Tink, Cansado se sienta en una banca cercana y echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo - ¿_Tink donde estás?- _Piensa frustrado.

Wow, si que te ves frustrado…- Comenta una voz femenina, causando que Terence se voltee a verla, era una chica de ojos grises y cabello negro con reflejos azulosos.

La verdad es que bastante- Responde Terence recargando nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás.

Jiji- una risita suave sale de los labios de la chica- Mi nombre es Fiore ¿y el tuyo?

Terence- Responde el aludido y voltea nuevamente a verla para prestarle la debida atención.

Muy bien… Terence, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo con esa frustración tuya?

La verdad…es que quizás si…-Terence pienza un poco-¿No has visto una chica rubia con Flequillo y pelo tomado en un tomate, Ojos azules grandes y alegres, de delicada figura y con vestido verde?

Me temo que hay muchas personas que pueden responder a esas características en Londres… ¿Tu novia?

¿Qué?

Si acaso la chica que buscas es tu novia…

Aah, no…ella es solo mi - Terence supira un poco- Mejor amiga.

Entonces eso significa que estás soltero ¿no?- Pregunta la chica interesada.

Pues… sí supongo…- Responde Terence sin mucho interés  
La chica saca un papelillo de su cartera y anota un número y su dirección y luego lo dobla un poco – Mira, a mí se me hace tarde, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea- Le entrega el papelillo a Terence - Llámame – Al decir esto la chica le guiña el ojo a lo que Terence queda confundido - Un gusto haberte conocido Terence, ¡nos vemos!- La chica hace un ademán con su mano y emprende su marcha.

Terence se queda un rato pensativo - ¿Acaso esa chica me estaba coqueteando?- Se pregunta a sí mismo Terence, a lo que agita la cabeza- _ Que extrañas son las chicas humanas…- _Terence se levanta de el asiento y sigue su búsqueda.

* * *

¡Auch! Que apretado va esto, no entiendo como lo hacen los humanos para respirar…- Tink estaba tratando de ajustarse el corsé el cual resultaba bastante incómodo, si para empezar el cuerpo de Tinkerbell era bastante delgado y aún así el corsé era bastante apretado, al parecer lo que pretendía la moda inglesa era asfixiar a todas las mujeres- ¡Aaaah!- Tink en un intento desesperado de apresurarse aprieta demasiado el corsé lo que la deja son aire a la vez que cae al suelo- Suficiente…- Dice Tinkerbell tomando aire- ¡Me arte de esta cosa! No la pienso usar…- Tink se saca el corsé y solo se coloca el vestido- Mucho mejor…- Se dice para sí aliviada.  
- ¡Tinkerbell! ¿Está todo bien? – Se escucha la voz de Bianca a través de la puerta.

¡Claro! ¡Voy en un Segundo!- Tink toma el corsé y lo esconde debajo de la almohada, acto seguido abre la puerta- Estoy lista.

Al fin…- responde Bianca quién se queda mirando extrañada a Tink, la cadera no estaba tan delineada como era la costumbre usar y digamos que dos pequeñas protuberancias en la Zona de los senos se notaban por debajo de la tela- Tinkerbell, ¿no te pusiste ropa interior?

Bueno…- La cara de Tinkerbell se sonrojaba de vergüenza- Pero Bianca detesto esa cosa, ¡no comprendo como logras respirar!

Haber… Okey entiendo que el corsé este demasiado ajustado, pero si sales a la calle así -Apunta al pecho a Tink- Serás un escándalo…

Tink sigue la dirección del dedo de Bianca y se da cuenta del problema- Pués… Si es así, quizás sea mejor que yo… ¿me quede aquí?

No puedes suponer que te dejare aquí confinada el resto de la vida porque no quieras ocupar el corsé ¿Cierto?- Responde Bianca

La verdad no…- Responde Tink-Esta bien…pero ya inventare algo para solucionar este problema-Lo último lo dice para sí.

¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Bianca

Que creo que necesito unas cuantas cosas- Responde Tink con una sonrisa.

Osea que si necesitas salir de compras al mundo exterior, así que ponte en este instante ese corsé Tinkerbell- Bianca responde apuntando a la almohada.

Aaash…- Reclama Tinkerbell acercándose a la cama y tomando el corsé que estaba debajo de la almohada.

Muy bien, yo te ayudaré a ponértelo…- Bianca toma el corsé entre sus manos.

Ahora vemos a Tinkerbell y Bianca caminando por una de las principales calles comerciales de Londres, donde todo se ve plagado por tiendas, Tinkerbell con cara molesta, tratando de acomodarse el apretado corsé, pensando alguna forma de lucir decente sin tener que usar ese molesto corsé.

Bien Tink, esta es nuestra primera parada- Bianca se detiene delante la entrada de una tienda que parecía tener de todo y también ser bastante grande, Ambas entran y la tienda esta llena de estanterías y pasillos atiborrados de productos.

Wooow- Tink se maravilla al ver tantos objetos desconocidos para ella- ¡Cuantos objetos perdidos!

¿Objetos perdidos? No Tink, son objetos que están ahí para ser comprados…- Bianca comienza a caminar mientras Tink ve la tienda maravillada, al ver el estado de Tink Bianca se detiene- Tink, ¿Nunca antes habías estado en una tienda?

¿Aaah? Pués… Nunca en una así de grande y con tantos objetos curiosos…- Respode Tink  
- ¿Curiosos? Pero si son de lo más normales…- Suspira- Bueno, si tanto te emociona este nuevo mundo para ti, que tal si cada una ve lo que necesita comprar en la tienda y en quince minutos nos juntamos aquí mismo ¿te parece?

¿Encerio?- Exclama Tink emocionada – ¡Gracias Bianca! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- En menos de un segundo Tink desaparece por entre los pasillos.

Esta chica es tan curiosa- dice para sí Bianca mientras la ve alejarse y sigue con sus compras.

Tinkerbell miraba con atención todos los objetos humanos que se encontraban en los estantes, Resortes, millones de tuercas, cosas que se estiran que tanto le gustaban, relojes y todo ese tipo de cachureos que a Tink tanto le llamaba la atención- Esto es fantástico…

-¡Hey tu!- La interrumpe una voz  
- ¿Yo? – Dice Tinkerbell apuntándose a sí misma mirando a todos lados tratando de buscar el origen de la voz.

-¡Si tu! – La voz responde – ¡No te pierdas el espectáculo de Festival de invierno en Saint James Park! ¡No te lo pierdas!

-¿Qué?- Tinkerbell se acerca a una especie de caja de la cual provenía el sonido- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Tink mira detalladamente cada esquina del extraño aparato, lo golpetea un poco, pero la caja sigue hablando como si nada, Tink apoya su oreja en el aparato- ¿Hola?- Pregunta Tinkerbell.

- ¡Hola!- Responde una voz detrás de ella, lo que hace que Tink se sobresalte

-¡Aah! –Tink apoya su mano contra su pecho  
- Perdón no quise asustarte lo siento- Un chico azabache de ojos verdes usando un delantal de la tienda se disculpa.

- No, no te preocupes estoy bien…

- Genial, ¿se te ofrece algo?- Pregunta amablemente el chico.

-Pues…- Tink le echa un vistazo a la curiosa caja- ¿Como es que una persona pudo meterse allí dentro?

- ¿Qué? ¿La radio? Jajajaja- El chico no puede evitar reírse de la ingenuidad de la chica, aunque en la expresión de cara de Tink se notaba que no le parecía tan chistoso- No hay nadie metido allí adentro, ¡Son ondas de radio!

- ¿Ondas de radio?- Pregunta Tink

- Así es, hay un aparato allí adentro que recibe las señales que son enviadas por alguien dentro de una estación de radio, pero no hay una personas allí dentro…

- Guau, Que ingeniosos son los humanos…- Dice Tink para sí

- ¿Disculpa?- Pregunta el chico al no escuchar bien a Tink.

- Muchas gracias- Agradece Tink- Me gustaría llevar alguna- Tink piensa un poco- O mejor no…No tengo dinero, Gracias de todas maneras- Tink hace un gesto con la cabeza y se va por entre los pasillos de vuelta al lugar de encuentro con Bianca, después de todo no podría llevarse nada, pues no poseía dinero humano, Durante el camino de vuelta vio una serie de objetos los cuales en su cabeza juntos serían la posible solución al corse, pero como no tenía dinero no tomo ninguno de ellos; al llegar al punto de encuentro Bianca la queda mirando extrañada.

¿Y no comprarás nada?- Le pregunta

No tengo dinero…- dice Tink un poco desanimada.

¡Que boba eres! ¡De eso me encargo yo!- Ante este comentario Tink se queda mirando a Bianca – Así es, trae todo lo que necesites, yo lo pago, aunque tampoco te emociones demasiado.

¿De verdad?- A lo que Bianca responde con la cabeza- ¡Gracias enserio!- Tink toma un carrito y se vuelve a introducir por los pasillos, Al rato de diez minutos, Tinkerbell regresaba con una radio pequeña, unas cuantas telas, Botones ,un poco de alambre al cual se le podía dar forma, un poco de esponja de relleno, aguja e hilo y unas cuantas cosillas más.  
- Bien- Bianca observa el carrito de supermercado- ¿Que piensas hacer con todas esas cosas?- Pregunta curiosa  
- ¡Deshacerme de ese molesto corsé!- Exclama alegre Tink a lo que unas cuantas damas que estaban por ahí cerca la quedan mirando con extrañeza, Bianca solo suelta una pequeña risita.

¿Y también usarás la radio con ese fin?

No, Esta caja parlante la compre por curiosidad quiero desarmarla y ver como funciona- Tink parecía bastante emocionada.

Pues bien a pagar- Bianca toma el carrito y lo lleva a la caja registradora.

* * *

Terence se encontraba recorriendo la zona de la ciudad que se encontraba al otro lado del río Thames, pero su búsqueda seguía sin éxito, ya estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado y hambriento, puesto que se había levantado muy temprano y sin siquiera haber desayunado, y actualmente debían ser eso como de las cuatro de la tarde- _Tal vez sea hora de regresar-_ El estómago de Terence ruge pidiendo algo de comida a lo que Terence apoya su mano sobre su barriga – _Tink…- _ Terence suspira desanimado y emprende su regreso a la tienda, mientras aún trata de ver por entre la gente con la mera esperanza de hallar a Tinkerbell.

* * *

Tinkerbell entra a su habitación cargando todos los objetos comprados, Los pone todos sobre un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación y en una hoja de papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa, se pone a diseñar unos cuantos bocetos.

Preparate corsé, porque no te pienso volver a usar nunca más- Tinkerbell comenzaba a acortar tela y acomodar la curvatura de los alambres a la curvatura de su pecho; luego de haber acomodado los alambres le ponía tela de relleno y luego los cubría con la tela, la cual servía de cubierta para este nuevo invento; unos ganchos por la parte que se suponía pasarían por la espalda y unos tirantes que irían sobre los hombros, un diseño a opinión de Tinkerbell simple, pero, bastante práctico.- Muy bien…- Dice Tinkerbell observando su recién creada prenda- Hora de probar- Tinkerbell se desabrocha delicadamente la parte superior del vestido, dejando a la vista el corsé, lo desabrocha y lo tira encima de la cama, luego toma su nuevo invento y se lo pone, luego se mira al espejo- Mucho mejor…- Inhala y luego exhala- Y por lo menos puedo respirar cómoda.

_-TOC,TOC -_La puerta suena- ¿Tinkerbell puedo pasar?- la voz de Bianca se escucha al otro lado de la puerta

-Ya abro- Tink se abotona el vestido y luego abre la puerta

-¿Y que estabas haciendo?- Bianca le da un vistazo a la habitación viendo todos los materiales esparramados por doquier

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que encontraría la forma de eliminar el corsé de mi vista?-Tink dice esto sonriente

-Mmm… sip…-Responde Bianca enarcando una ceja- ¿Lo lograste?

Tink se da vuelta dándole la espalda a Bianca se desabotona el vestido y baja la parte superior –Bianca, he inventado…-Suena redoble de tambores y luego Tink se da vuelta mostrando su pecho airoso- ¡AL SOSTÉN!

Bianca la queda mirando con cara WTF, pero al instante se da cuenta de lo mas sugerente que podía llegar a ser esa prenda en comparación al corsé anterior, así que antes de felicitar a su amiga por su invento, que en verdad estaba bastante bueno ya que ahora si podrían respirar, una pequeña broma no podía escapar a esta ocación...una sonrisa maliciosa se surca en sus labios y con tono pícaro dice - Supongo que esa arma letal tiene como objetivo seducir a tu "amigo" Terence ¿no?

-...- La cara de Tinkerbell completamente roja

La mirada divertida y expectante ante el comentario

-... A que... ¿A que te refieres?- Tinkerbell no entendía a lo que se refería Bianca, pero una parte muy en el fondo de ella le decía que quizá ese tipo de seducción iba a algo más allá de lo conocido por las hadas.

- Oh vamos Tink...- su sonrisa pícara no desaparecía- sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero...

-...- En ese momento por la mente de Tink una imagen de ella mostranle su sostén a Terence aparece, pero no logra encontrarle mayor transfondo, bueno aparte de que es sabido de que no era bonito que una dama se estuviera exhibiendo ante un chico...Pero aunque sentía que quizá un trasfondo mas grande había por detrás, no podía imaginarlo, después de todo, ese aspecto de la vida no esta presente en las hadas que no tienen bebés y que llegan por las primeras risas de estos ¿o si?

Bianca al notar el intento de comprender de Tink se sorprende- Espera, ¿no entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Tink seguía dandole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, ella sabía la respuesta pero a la vez no la sabía pues ese tema era desconocido para las hadas, pero no, ningun dato almacenado en su cerebro lograba dar ese significado fuerte que ella buscaba- Nop- responde finalmente

- O por Dios ¿es que acaso tu madre nunca te a dado la charla?

- ¿La charla?- Tink pregunta incredula

- ¿¡Que tipo de madre no le da la charla para que pueda enfrentarse al mundo a su hija?- Realmente Bianca parecía en medio de una tragedia

Enarcando una ceja- Emmm... ¿la mía?

-A ver- Bianca suspira y cierra los ojos-Veamos a vista que tu madre no te ha dado la charla y que además ya tienes unos diecisiete años, es más que necesario que te de la charla- Abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Tink de forma seria- Muy bien Tink... es hora de que yo me encargue de darte la charla.

* * *

Terence llega a la tienda por la puerta de atras, al llegar escucha a la gente en el lado principal de la tienda, asi que va a darle una mano al señor Mathew, el cual al verlo se alegra de que haya llegado y comienzan a atender los clientes uno a uno hasta quedar ninguno, Quedando un lado de la tienda completamente sin productos.

-Si que tardaste muchacho, ¿tuviste suerte?- Mathew pregunta mientras se sirve un café y luego se apoya en el mostrador.

-La verdad es que no...-Terence responde desanimado, acompañado de un sonido de estomago.

Mathew se levanta de donde estaba apoyado saca unas cuantas galletas y hace otro cafe, luego se lo ofrece a Terence como respuesta al sonido del estomago, a lo que Terence agradece con un movimiento de cabeza y le da un sorbo al cafe- ¿Sabes que? Yo creo que si la encontrarás...-Mathew mira el costado de la tienda vacío a lo que Terence enarca una ceja y mira en la misma dirección- ¿Ves ese lugar vacío de la tienda?Ahí hace un rato estaba lleno de vestidos importados, somos el unico lugar en Londres que los trae, son rusos...-Terence lo queda mirando sin entender a que quería llegar con eso- Dentro de poco el festival de invierno en Saint James Park se realizará, y la gran mayoría de las chicas de Londres vienen a esta tienda por uno de estos vestidos para el baile del Festival-toma un sorbo de su café- Quizá una de esas chicas sea la tuya ¿no crees?

Terence niega con la cabeza - La verdad lo dudo mucho-se ríe- Lo más seguro es que Tink confeccionara por ella misma un vestido o algo por el estilo.

-Así que tu chica es de hacer las cosas por ella misma ¿ah? Que mujer poco común...las de hoy en día son unas cómodas... Al parecer sacaste la lotería con tu chica...

-¿Qué?- Terence mira al señor Mathew- No, no Tink no es mi chica, solo somos mejores amigos...- se excusa Terence nervioso

-Pero te apuesto que a ti te gustaría que si fuera tu chica- lanzado el golpe toma otro sorbo de su café, el color carmín aparece en las mejillas de Terence y ¡bingo!¡a dado en el clavo! Una risa discreta por parte de Mathew- Hay muchacho, si a mi en mi juventud me paso también jeje

Terence todavía sonrojado solo toma una galleta y la mete en su boca mientras mira hacia otro lado.

Mathew le da otro sorbo al café- Bueno jeje como te decía, Si entonces tu chica...

-Que no es mi chica...

-Aún...-Mirada pícara de Mathew, bufido y apoyo de codo sobre el aparador mientras apoya su mejilla con su palma en señal de resignación por parte de Terence- Bueno como decía entonces si tu aun no chica no viene a comprar uno de los vestidos aquí lo mas seguro es que la veas merodeando por el festival, todo Londres va! e incluso si ella no es de por aquí, como verá que toda la gente va ella ira a curiosear también ¿no lo crees?

Terence piensa sobre la idea, después de todo Tink es bastante curiosa, era ¡PERFECTO! al fin se le presentaba una circunstancia donde estaría casi seguro de que encontraría a Tink, un golpe de energía lo invadió- ¿Cuando es ese festival señor Mathew?- Pregunta con interés

-En dos semanas más...

¿Dos semanas?Eso realmente parecían milenios si no sabía en las condiciones que estaba Tinkerbell, pero si no la encontraba antes de ese plazo lo más seguro es que estaría en ese festival.

- Y bien muchacho... ¿irás por ella?

-¡Por supuesto!- Terence contesta firme

- ¡Excelente!- Se alegra Mathew de ver reestablecido el humor del muchacho, ¡ahora a reabastecer esas estanterías!

* * *

-Y eso es lo que toda chica a tu edad debe saber jovencita...-termina Bianca

La cara de Tinkerbell no es precisamente la mejor o más bien ella estaba en pocisión fetal temblando.

-¿Tink estas bien?- Bianca nota la extraña reacción de la rubia, esta no responde...-¿Tink?

- ¡LOS SECRETOS DE LAS RELACIONES INTIMAS ENTRE PERSONAS ME TRAUMAN!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo aunque haya sido algo muy poco, ¡espero sus tomatazos y comentarios con ansias! porfavor un Review no cuesta nada sisisisi? Porfavooooor**


End file.
